Broken Spirit
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Would the Peredhil saved the day? Nominated for MPA 2007. Nominated for MEFA 2009
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Spirit 1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Erynlinia & nautika

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Would the Peredhil saved the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit_.

1.

**Mirkwood**

"_Iôn_," Thranduil turned to his son, as he caught his attention he added, "Elrond's sons, will be here soon, so I ask you only this, and I will say to you only once… do not, and I repeat do not go to Dol Guldur. If you do, I will not be responsible for my actions, do you understand, _iôn_?"

Thranduil knew what he was doing it, as he did not wish to feel the pain in his heart again. It was enough to him and an hard time after his wife was dead, that he did not wished to lost his son too.

There was no answer came from his son, and asked again, "Do you understand, _iôn_?"

Legolas nodded, tears left his eyes, and said weakly "Fine…"

"What did you say, _iôn_? I did not hear it."

"I said: 'Fine'." Legolas said in pain. His lips trembling with fear and anger.

Legolas, himself, did not know why his father forbid him to go there, he loves to be there, and something in this place making him alive again.

x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x

Peredhil's come; Legolas recognized them by their giggles, as joy seemed at everywhere they were too.

Legolas hoped that Estel joined them, as he missed his friendship as he had to talk to him about his father.

Thranduil stood behind his son, and leant down, "Remember what I told you before, _iôn_ …"

Legolas nodded sadly. He wished that he could run, but the way that his father looked at him, his legs did not move.

Legolas loved the place as it was his favorite and he loved the beauty in it.

He ran to Estel as they got closer, and welcomed him to his home.

"What about us, mellon-nin?" the twins teased the prince.

Legolas turned around, his face changed with frown as he bowed to them and welcomed them and over the lord with apology, "Forgive me, welcome to my home _hir-nin_, welcome Elladan Elrohir and Estel."

Elrond looked over the prince, and teased him softly, "Legolas, my dear elfling," he sighed and added with a smile, "How many times I asked you to call me just Elrond?"

Legolas grinned and smirked at the lord, "Forgive me, just Elrond, it will not happen again."

The twins and Estel laughed, and Elrond found that he cannot stop himself from laughing.

King Thranduil seemed shamed of his son' behavior, as he turned to Elrond and searched for any forgiveness because of his son' behavior.

Elrond smiled and reassured his friend, "There is no need to apologize, dear friend, it was in good spirit."

"Are you certain?" Thranduil asked while he glared hard at his son.

Legolas lowered his head, as he tried to avoid the hard look that his father gave him.

Estel glanced at his friend then at his adar, as he felt that something was amiss.

Elrond noticed the look that Estel gave him, and took Thranduil away from the elflings and Estel.

"Come, my friend, it has been a long time since we last talked…" Elrond spoke softly.

Thranduil turned to his son, and said with warning in his voice, "Do not walk over Dol Guldur, if you do that…"

Before Thranduil could finish his sentence, Legolas finished it quietly and a bit embarrassed as he his father said it next to his friends, "I know, ada, you told me that already…"

As the Lord and the King left, Estel and the twins used the opportunity and teased the princeling to get more details.

"What does you father mean by his words, mellon-nin?" Estel poked him.

"Dol Guldur," Legolas answered with no smile, as he take it serious. He had to, as he feared from his father.

"Show us the way…" Elladan asked in pleading eyes, as it seemed intrigues the Peredhil' and Estel.

"I cannot…" Legolas said sadly and lowered his head, and swallowed as he could hear his father' words repeating in his head.

"If we beg?" Elladan asked with pleading eyes, and looked at his brothers.

"Please?" Elrohir and Estel joined to their brother.

Legolas raised his head and looked at them, knowing that he will be sorry later, though the sight of the place always fascinated him as the way it took his heart.

Legolas sighed heavily and led them the way in defeat as he plead to take them.

As they finally get to the place, they noticed the rainbow that appears within the trees, they heard the melody of the birds, as the birds welcomed them. They giggled at the sight, as much as they could.

Legolas smiled as they saw them ran over the trees, and Legolas tried not to think of his father' words.

The time seemed not bothers them as they continued to play with each other and enjoy the nature, as the sky was covered with black, as the stars and the moon gave them the light, the only light.

_BS1_

**In the meanwhile…**

The King and the Lord became worried as they did not see their sons, as they searched for them, but they were not found.

Thranduil feared for his son, more than Elrond who had experience with missing elflings, and Estel. Thranduil was afraid that something had happened to his only son.

Elrond looked at his friend, noticed the frown and the worried look that appeared on his face, and asked, as he thought that might Thranduil know where his son could be, "Have you have any idea where they could be, mellon-nin?"

Thranduil looked at him and nodded as if he had no idea, though their was a thought that never left his mind, as 'Dol Guldur' repeated second after second in his mind.

"I really hope that Legolas did not do anything foolish…" Thranduil muttered.

Elrond glared at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I warned my son before you arrived, not to lead your sons, and I told him _exactly_ not to go over Dol Guldur, and I really hope that he heard what I have told him…"

"And what would you do to him if he did lead them and show them? What are you going to do about it?" Elrond was curious what his friend would do.

"I will deal with him alone, as for I recall, that he is **my **son, not _yours_." Thranduil answered to him.

"Then, my advice to you, mellon-nin, be gentle with him. He is only an elfling, who tries to live with happiness and joy." Elrond tried to be gentle, as he hoped that Thranduil would be gentle with his son.

"I will think of that." Thranduil glanced over his friend, but could not smile, as he still felt angry with his son.

_BS1_

**While in Dol Guldur…**

"What time is it?" Estel asked as he noticed the quiet that covered the area.

"The time, my little brother, is known as time for you to sleep." Elladan hinted to Estel.

"What Elladan tried to say, is the time when the sun went to sleep, and the darkness came, and this is the time, when we need to get back…" Elrohir added with a smirk over his brothers and Legolas.

"Oh no…" they heard Legolas. His voice was shaken with fear.

"What is it, Legolas?" Estel asked his friend who seemed frown, and worried.

"My father is going to kill me…" Legolas answered in panic, and lowered his head.

"And why is that?" Estel asked, as he set his eyes upon his friend, curious.

"I… I was not suppose to show you, or to be in Dol Guldur…" Legolas explained and yet he did not raise his head, as he was ashamed of himself.

"I am certain that your father will not kill you, he loves you… why would he do that?" Elladan asked his friend, as he noticed his pale skin bright by the moonlight.

"Because… because…" Legolas trembled, wanted to spit out the burden in his heart but could not.

"It is alright, mellon-nin, take your time, no pushing…" Elladan assured him, and kept looking at him with concern.

The twins and Estel kept watching Legolas, who sat on the ground in frustration, not knowing what his father would do to him.

"I am worried for him…" Elrohir mumbled, as his eyes focused on his friend.

Estel came over to Legolas with concern, and sat next to him.

"Why would your father kill you?" Estel asked softly.

"Because… because I disobey him…" Legolas answered at last, his eyes set on the dark ground.

The twins and Estel could not see the tears falling from the princeling's eyes, as Legolas cried quietly.

_BS1_

**Somewhere near to Dol Guldur…**

Elrond and Thranduil wondered in the forest. They dared not to raise any voice that might bring to their own death and might to their sons' death.

They walked, and walked, carefully as they could with Thranduil leading the way over the path of Dol Guldur, hope in his heart that neither Legolas nor Elrond's elflings were hurt.

As they approached the road they saw the twins kneeling by the princeling. The king hurried to his elfling as Elrond hurried over to the twins and Estel.

"What is going on in here?" Elrond asked his sons softly as he watched them caring for Legolas.

"We do not know Adar…" Elladan answered as he still kept his eyes on the princeling with fear of what the king would do to his ion.

Elrond stared at Thranduil, as he hoped that he would not do something stupid about his ion, his only child.

Thranduil knelt by his elfling side. He lifted him on his shoulders, letting him crying on his shoulders, and then he spoke harshly to him, "I told you not to go over there, and what did you do? You disobeyed me, Greenleaf, you _disappointed_ me…"

Greenleaf covered his face, not having any desire to look at his Adar, as he only wished to sleep in his bed.

"Let us go…" Thranduil said to them, then he glanced at the elfling in his hands, and whispered at him, "and you will get your punishment… when we reach the palace…"

Elrond pitied Legolas. In his mind he wished to comfort him. He knew the harsh words from his friend would only make this thing worse.

"Thranduil…" he tried to speak, but saw the look that appeared on the king, he stopped and he and his sons followed his lead back to the palace.

As they arrived the palace, Thranduil ordered the maids to cook, as his guests were hungry, and then he dismissed his elfling from eating dinner.

Estel stared at his friend that walked in defeat to his room, and looked up at his father with a question in his eyes.

Elrond did not know why Thranduil did so. He thought that his friend loved his son regardless of his mistakes.

The king, Elrond and his sons, ate without Legolas. That act made Elrond angry by his friend's behavior over his elfling.

"Ada, why Legolas is not eating with us?" Estel asked his Adar as they ate.

Elrond did not know what he should saw to his son, so he found himself glaring at Thranduil, who turned his head away from his friend's eyes.

"I do not know, ion, I do not know…" Elrond answered sadly.

'This is his son, his only elfling, why would Thranduil would act that way? Would he want to lose his elfling in the same way that he lost his wife?' Elrond asked himself.

_BS1_

**Later in Legolas's room…**

Thranduil entered and noticed that his elfling was curled in the bed, shaking, and Thranduil could hear him crying. Yet the king left the room, feeling that he could not face his ion, and perhaps in the morning he could tell him what he wanted to say.

When the king had left, Estel and the twins hurried inside, and then Estel sneaked some food from his room as the twins tried to uncurl Legolas.

"Legolas… it is us, your friends… please…" Elladan and Elrohir tried to uncurl him, tried to see his face.

When Legolas been uncurled and faced them, they could see his face all covered with tears as his eyes were red from them.

"Mellon-nin, saes stop crying…." Estel asked softly, soon he could felt his eyes, the tears almost burst from them.

Legolas only stared at them, and wondered what they were doing in his room in the first place.

After all he remembered his Adar's words to him 'You disobeyed me, Greenleaf, you _disappointed_ me'.

"Saes leave me alone…" Legolas mumbled and turned his face from them. He felt so ashamed of his act earlier.

The twins and Estel stared uncomforted at their friend with concern in their eyes.

Estel thought of walking to his Ada's room and asking him to examine Legolas, but he pushed his thought aside, as another thought covered what would happened if the king would found out. He did not wish that.

"Mellon-nin, I know that you are hungry, I could hear your stomach from here, please eat … we will not say a word to your Ada, we promise!" Estel hoped that his friend would eat at least.

Lucky for all of them, Legolas turned his body over them, moving one shaky hand over the tray of food, taking little piece one at a time. They smiled, and said nothing but glancing a worried eyes.

They left the room after Legolas ate and drank it all. Legolas was asleep as they left.

_Hir-nin - _My lord

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken Spirit 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Erynlinia & Nautika

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Would the Peredhil saved the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit_.

2.

**The next morning…**

Estel walked over his father's room, and knocked. He walked inside once he heard Elrond call out, 'come in'.

"How is he?" Elrond asked with concern, knowing Estel and the twins visited the princeling's chamber.

"I do not know Adar," Estel answered and then he added, "He would not look at us for the longest time but we finally got him to eat. Why is the king so mean to him? Is he not his Adar?"

"He is his Adar, Estel," Elrond answered as he moved his hand through the boy's hair. "I… I do not know why Thranduil acts this way, but I do hope that he _has_ a good reason."

"I hope so too Adar, I do not like to see Legolas like this…sad," Estel lowered his head so Elrond would not see the tears that fell from his eyes. His heart hurt at his friend's pain, he wanted to help him!

"I know ion, but there is nothing we can do. This is between the king and the prince, they are family. I am sure Thranduil will come to his senses," Elrond tried to cheer his son.

"Have you eaten breakfast already, Ada?" Estel asked him.

"Nay, ion. Are your brothers awake?" Elrond asked. He thought he and his family would spend the day exploring Mirkwood, maybe get in some archery practice. Surely, it would divert their attention from the drama between Thranduil and his son.

"I will check, after all you never know with them!" Estel smirked then left to check on his brothers.

"Tell me about it," Elrond grinned to himself.

Elrond walked to the dining hall and hoped to see the princeling there, along with his own sons. He wanted to see how he was doing, then speak alone with the king.

The twins were indeed there, smiling when they noticed their father, as did Estel. The king and the princeling however, were not.

"Where is Thranduil and Legolas?" Elrond asked.

"The king was here earlier but Legolas was not. I think he went to go get Legolas," Estel answered.

_BS2 _

**In Legolas's room… **

"Legolas, ion, your friends are waiting for you in the dining hall. Now come, you need to eat, you must be starved," the king softly said to his son.

"You hate me," Legolas muttered. His face was turned to the window, not able to look into his father's eyes.

"I do not hate you, I… I was just disappointed. You broke your promise…are my words worth nothing to you ion?" Thranduil asked him.

Legolas said nothing, all he wished was to be alone. Why had his father come to his room now to show that he cared for him? Why did he not did tell him yesterday?

"I know that you hate me," Legolas snapped, his eyes still staring out the window.

Thranduil sighed heavily. He did not wish to get into an argument with his son now. He knew he was still upset about yesterday so he thought it best to give him some more time.

"If you are hungry, you can come and eat. I will not punish you but after you finish eating, I wish to speak with you alone. Do you understand, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked, and noticed the hesitant nod his elfling gave him.

Thranduil left his son's room with a dejected sigh. He looked back once more and saw his son curled back into a ball in the middle of his bed. He wanted to go back in and hug him, comfort him, but his pride would not allow that. His own son had broke a promise and it still stung.

With another deep sigh, Thranduil returned to the dining room. Immediately, Elrond saw that he was alone and hurried to his friend.

"Where is Princeling Legolas? Is he feeling well?" asked Elrond.

"He is in his room, he needs to be alone," Thranduil said harshly to Elrond and his sons. He turned his head until his focus was on the twins and Estel. "I know it was you three who brought him food last night. I do not know whether to punish you…or thank you. I have told Legolas he should come for breakfast…it is his choice now."

Estel glanced at the twins with confusion then a hate-filled gaze bore into the elf king.

Elladan felt his own anger rise as the king spoke. When Thranduil finished his little tirade and stepped away, he noticed the cold glare that Estel gave to the king.

Elladan knelt beside his little brother, and whispered, "Save it Estel, he is not worth it."

"But what about Legolas?" Estel whispered into his brother's ears.

"After we eat, we will discuss with Adar what we should do." Elladan answered quietly.

**

* * *

**

**After breakfast…**

Elrond gathered his children as he watched Thranduil leave the hall, heading toward Legolas's room.

Elrond led them out of the palace as he felt that they might to breath some air; fresh air, after what had happened inside.

"Adar?" Estel asked.

"What is it my boy?" Elrond asked him softly.

"Why is he so mean to him? I thought that he was _his Adar_?" Estel asked, and Elrond could see the storm the drown in the boy's eyes.

"He is _his Adar_, but I do not know why he act this way, and I really hope that he has a good reason, before he or Legolas would be hurt." Elrond replied honestly as he could to the boy.

**

* * *

**

**Legolas's room**

Thranduil was angry! He knew his elfling was hungry, he knew he wanted to join his friends…_why _was he being so stubborn!?

Thranduil slammed open the door and entered Legolas's room to find him still curled up in his bed.

"Princeling Legolas, you better explain to me why you are behaving like this, and you better start talking, now!" the king ordered his son who was shaking violently as tears burst from his eyes.

"Legolas, turn around and look at me!" Thranduil tried not to yell when he saw his son shaking with fear.

Thranduil moved his hands over his son, as he tried to get him to look up at him, but that only made Legolas curl up tighter into himself.

Thranduil could feel how hard Legolas was shaking and shivering as he sobbed brokenly. He wanted to take that little body in his arms and comfort him; yet again his pride stopped him. He _needed_ his son to obey him! He did not want him dead… like his mother.

The orcs murdered his wife on that road and he did not wish for it to happen to his elfling, he did not want him to die the same way that he found his wife.

He knew that his ion needed to know the true meaning of discipline that he needed to obey; after all, he was the king and everyone had to follow his orders.

"All right then," Thranduil said to him, thinking of a way to discipline his son. "For your punishment you will not leave your room or play with your friends. You disobeyed me, which disappointed me greatly. I will let Lord Elrond know that until you respect my authority and me they are not allowed to see you. Stay here in your room, away from the nature that you love and your friends and think over your actions."

Thranduil could see his ion's face now as Legolas stared at him in shock and could almost feel his heart break at the elfling's expression.

'Is this what I really want for him?' Thranduil wondered and then he pushed that thought away. "The punishment starts today, so you best not leave your room, and no meals for you today as well."

'Why does Adar hate me so much?' Legolas thought in anger, as it built in him slowly like a poison as it spread through his body.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Legolas shouted at his Adar, as he rose to his feet and ran out of his room.

"LEGOLAS!" Thranduil shouted, as he hurried after his elfling, hoping to catch him quickly but did not see him anywhere.

Estel heard the king's shouts and noticed his mellon ran like he was being chased.

He stared at his Adar with questions sparkling in his eyes.

"Ada?" Estel asked, hoping to get answers.

However, Elrond knew nothing. He was just as surprised as Estel and the twins at the sight of Legolas racing away until he disappeared from sight within the long line of trees.

"Let us go to the king and demand some answers," Elrond suggested and watching his sons.

The twins and Estel nodded in agreement, as they followed their Adar inside the palace. They wondered what answers they would find, if any. What had happened between Thranduil and Legolas? What made the bond between Adar and Ion fall apart like this and why?

_BS2 _

**While inside the forest…**

Princeling Legolas ran and ran as fast as his little legs could take him; until exhaustion claimed his body.

He collapsed in the grass and flowers, his shaking body curling up as he began to cry. He leaned his body over trunk of tree; his head fell on his legs, as he started to cry.

'He hates me… he hates me.' Greenleaf cried silently, hot tears racing down his cheeks.

'Valar, why does he hate me so?'

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Broken Spirit 3

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Catherine Little

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

3.

_**Inside the forest… **_

'_Valar, why does he hate me so?'_

Princeling Legolas let the tears fall as he rested his head over the trunk of the tree, wondering where he should go, to get away from his Adar, who hated him so much.

"I hate him…" Legolas cried, letting the tears fall from his face and his hands, wetting the grass beneath him. "He _knows_ that I love nature, why does he forbid it? Does he not love me anymore?"

Birds sat on the branches of the trees, staring at the crying elfling, sadness in their hearts. The trees seemed to stop humming, and the wind stopped blowing.

Nature stopped in this place, shocked by Princeling Legolas, tears that fell, and his broken spirit in pieces spread around, shattered like glass in everything that Legolas ever touched of love.

Then, the princeling lifted his head as he suddenly heard an odd noise, like broken branches that fell on the ground had been cracked, and the birds stopped singing. He stared into the blue sky, noticing the birds flying, seeming to escape from his sight, and then he could feel a cold breeze on his face.

The blue sky had changed in front of him, the black shadows came towards him, as if they were hunting him.

He turned around and could see the shadows coming closer to him, and then engulfed him.

He could hear screams, but he could not identify them as elves. He became scared, fearing the unknown creatures that his Adar once told him about, and felt fear; fear of the creature that would kill him.

"Estel?" he whispered in fear.

Remembering he was alone in the forest, he tried to run away from the shadows that approached him, he could hear the screams and kept running, tears burst in his eyes as he cried with fear.

"Nana… Ada hates me…" he cried, though no one heard him.

"Why does he hate me so much, Nana?" Legolas asked.

He cried and then he felt tiredness fill his body. He slept, unaware of the darkness and evil that soon surrounded him.

BS3BS3

**While inside the palace…**

Elrond, the twins, and Estel walked over to Thranduil's room that was guarded by armed guards.

"What do you want?" the guard asked, not even looking at them, his hands still tight on the sword.

"To speak with the king." Elrond replied as he noticed how hard it was to even speak with the king, and wondered why Thranduil acted this way while his son is was there, alone.

"I am afraid that he is not available right now, the king had ordered us not to let anyone enter, he wants to be alone." The guard said to them.

"He will be alone, when his elfling _could die_, is that what he wants? To lose his own elfling?" Elrond asked the guard, hoping that the guard would let them get inside.

"Is this what you want to see in your king?" Elladan burst at the guards.

The guards nodded as 'no', and then they talked between themselves, trying to figure out what they should do.

"Wait here!" the guard said at them, as he followed his fellow guard into the room.

"Ada?" Estel called with curiosity, as he wondered what was going on.

"Yes, my child?" Elrond asked him softly.

"What is wrong with the king? Why is he not out there looking for his elfling? Does he hate him that much?" Estel asked, and Elrond could see the worry and fear in the boy's eyes.

"I do not think that he hates him, ion, I do believe that he is scared to lose him, though he is doing the wrong thing, letting the past rule his life." Elrond replied softly.

"Past? What past?" Estel asked, confused.

"From what I heard from Lady Galadriel. About three or five years after Legolas was born, the Queen picked a way with one guard and walked along it, and it seems to be that road that you and Legolas chose." Elrond tried to explain.

"What road?" Estel asked seeming to still be confused.

"The road that we pushed Legolas to show us, the same road that the Queen did not leave, she did come not back alive." Elrohir explained as he rubbed his hand in the boy's hair.

"But… what about Legolas?" Estel asked, and the twins too could see the dread in the boy's eyes.

"We will search for him, after we finish with the king." Elrond answered gently.

"But what if it's _too late_?" Estel asked as he felt his heart clench.

"Estel, we do not even know what is it in there or what killed the Queen." Elladan replied with grace.

"Are you promising, Adar?" Estel asked, hoping that they would find Legolas well and in one piece.

Elrond looked over at the twins; watching their faces, noticing the unshed tears that spread in their masks, and then he glanced over at Estel who held his breath, waiting for his Adar to say the right word, so he could breath again.

"Promising what, my son?" Elrond asked, not knowing what had passed in the boy's mind.

"Do you promise that we will find him, before it is too late?" Estel asked with pleading eyes, as the fear still grew inside him.

Elrond wished to himself to know what to answer, though to his relief, the door to King Thranduil's chamber opened, and the guards left the room, letting them to enter, and then they closed the door.

Elrond found himself staring at the king with disgust in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Thranduil asked with harsh voice, as he dearly wished to be alone.

"What do you think, mellon-nin?" Elrond asked him with soft voice, hoping that would melt the cold in his friend.

"Leave me alone!" Thranduil demanded.

Elrond could not believe it; he knew that the guards spoke to him, and now it seemed that the king did not even care for his elfling.

"King Thranduil, do you not care for your elfling?" Elrond asked him with hardness in his voice.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Broken Spirit 4

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Raina

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: In this chapter – Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with the nature

4.

**Inside the palace…**

"_King Thranduil, do you not care for your elfling?" Elrond asked him with hardness in his voice._

Thranduil lifted his head and stared over at Lord Elrond and then he answered, "I _do care_ but Legolas needs to obey me, his Adar, the King of Mirkwood…"

Estel could not hear those words that left from the king's lips; he could not hear it anymore when he cut off the king while he still spoke, "Is this so important? He is an elfling, a boy like me; he needs some joy and happiness."

Estel could feel his Adar's hand squeeze lightly on his shoulder, he raised his head and stared at his Adar with fear in his eyes.

Then Estel stared at the king, waiting for him to say anything, something, but the king said nothing, so Estel continued, "Is this because of what happened to your wife? Legolas was there?"

Thranduil stared at the boy with shock and disbelief in his eyes, and snapped at him, "How do you know about that?"

Estel did not even answer, as he turned to stare at his Adar, and then over to the twins with pleading eyes, hoping that they would save him from the uncomforted situation.

"We all heard of what had happened to your wife, Your Majesty." Elladan answered, and stared at the king.

"Leave me alone!" Thranduil requested and turned his face from them, as all he wished to do was reunite his thoughts and memories of his late wife.

"Do not worry, mellon-nin, you will be alone, if your elfling finds his death out there in the forest, and I know that you aware of what creatures are out there, those who murdered your wife." Elrond said to him harshly.

With that the Peredhils and Estel left the room and slammed the door after them.

"Adar?" Elrohir said once they were outside the room, when he got his Adar's attention he continued, "Princeling Legolas is out there, alone, I think we need to do something."

"Like what?" Elrond asked with curiousity as he stared at the younger twin.

"Like searching for him, at least do something," Elrohir replied and stared at his twin, who nodded and completed the rest of the sentence, "We cannot sit and do nothing, he is _our mellon_, and we do care about him, Adar."

"Wait for me outside the palace, while I do some talking with the guards," Elrond said to them, and then he continued as he turned toward Elladan, "Elladan, you are the eldest, keep them safe, and do not go away, not until I come back, Estel and Elrohir hear your brother."

Elladan nodded his consent to his Adar and then he stared at his half and the boy. The twins and Estel left their Adar as they waited outside the palace.

It did not take much longer before the twins and the boy saw their Adar walking toward them with a guard.

"Well…" all of them said with impatience in their eyes.

Elrond scanned their faces, and then he said softly, with caring in his voice, "Me and the guard have come to an agreement which you must accept," Elrond looked them over carefully before he continued, "I made a deal with the guard."

"What deal?" they all asked at the same time, seemingly confused.

"The deal if you accept – that you will do what ever the guards tell you to do, and remember – they are guarding you, is that agreeable with you?" Elrond asked as he explained it to them.

The twins and Estel nodded with agreement.

"When can we go?" Elrohir asked impatiently.

Elrond looked from his youngest twin, and then to the elder, seeing the fear in their eyes.

"Can we go now?" Estel asked, and Elrond could see the sparkles of hope shining in the boy's eyes.

Elrond looked back to the guard.

The guard moved his head left and right to Lord Elrond and then he stared at the darkened sky.

Lord Elrond turned his gaze to the sky too, then he returned it to his sons, and answered, "I am afraid, that no one is leaving till the morning."

"But why?" Estel asked, and Elrond hurried to hug his son, noticing the broken stare his son's eyes held.

"There is something bad in Mirkwood, look up at the sky, have you noticed how dark it is even in the middle of the day?" Elrond asked with fear in his voice.

Elrond did not wish to send his sons into the shadows and darkness, he knew what evil lay inside the forest; he knew of the spiders, orcs and evil that tried to conquer the elven kingdom, and he would not let his sons go to find their deaths, not like this.

The twins and Estel simply stared at the sky.

Estel shivered as he noticed the fall of darkness, Elrohir who was close to him, felt the boy's shiver, he tried calm him, "It is all right, Estel, we will make sure that nothing happens to you."

"It is not all right…" Estel shivered still, with tears in his eyes, "Legolas is out there... I fear that I will lose him…"

"I know my son." Elrond said softly.

"Is there anything that we can do, Adar?" Elladan asked, not wanting to sit around and do nothing, while Legolas was out there and they did nothing to help him, he felt the need to do something.

"Did you unpack your clothes from the long journey we made to Mirkwood?" Elrond asked.

"Nay." It was said in unison.

"You will leave tomorrow, and you are to be back in two days, whether or not you find him, I wish you to come back on the first light of the third day, and I wish you to take food and water with you, take extra for in case you find the princeling." Elrond said to them with absolute seriousness in his eyes and voice.

"We understand Adar," they in unison again.

"Good, now let us go, and then I will read you a bed-time story, all right?" Elrond asked softly.

They nodded, and Elrond walked with them back to the palace.

The guard stared at the retreating backs of the Imladris's elves and the boy.

He hoped that they could return the elfling to his Adar, or at least let the king know in what grave his elfling rested if they did find him.

_BS4_

**While inside the Forest…**

Princeling Legolas let go a cold-blooded scream as the ugly faces emerged from the shadows.

He started to run away, turning his head back from time to time, to see if he finally succeeding in getting away from those horrid creatures, and yet they closed in on him, coming from all sides, surrounding him like sand do a lake.

"Saes do not hurt me…" Legolas begged with dread, while he still ran, hoping to find some safe and comfort in the forest.

Then he could hear a whisper, and his name.

"Who is it? Where are you?" Legolas stopped in his tracks, wondering who was calling him.

"_Greenleaf…_" the wind called.

"_Stand on my branch, Greenleaf…_" the tree called.

Legolas looked down at the ground where he saw a branch laying next to his leg. He put his legs on the branch, trying to catch his balance, not wishing to fall, he found himself supported by leaves and other branches.

"Thank you." Legolas said weakly, as he collapsed, as his knees giving way beneath him from all of the running. Exestuation soon catching up to him, he let himself fall asleep with the gently calling of nature around him.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews, and i do hope that you'll forgive me for the long time.**

Title: Broken Spirit 5

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Nautika

Rate: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

5.

_Legolas looked down at the ground where he saw a branch laying next to his leg. He put his legs on the branch, trying to catch his balance, not wishing to fall, and found himself supported by leaves and other branches._

"Thank you." Legolas said weakly, as he collapsed, his knees giving way beneath him from all of the running. Exhaustion soon caught up to him, and he let himself fall asleep with the gentle call of nature around him.

_BS5_

**Back to the palace… _Thranduil's room_… **

Thranduil stood and walked to the window, he looked out, while he thought of the last events, "I love you Süitruîn…" he murmured as he let the tears falling down his cheeks, and seemed to have forgotten his only son, Greenleaf.

There was a knock on the door, but Thranduil said nothing, continuing to allow his tears to fall.

The door opened and a guard let himself into the room.

Galdor looked at his king, not knowing what to say.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked through his tears.

"Your Majesty, the Peredhil's and the boy would accompany the guards as they would search for your son." Galdor answered, his eyes were locked on the king.

"And…?" Thranduil asked seemed to want to hear more.

"And I hope that we will find Legolas before it is too late, Your Majesty!" Galdor added, hoping that the king would do at least something for his son.

But the king said nothing.

Galdor bowed and furiously left the room of his king.

'Does the king hate his only child?' Galdor thought sadly, knowing that the princeling is alone in the forest.

He hoped they would find him before another tragedy like the one that took Thranduil's Adar, Oropher and his late wife, Süitruîn had to be endured.

_BS5_

**While in Peredhil's and Estel room… **

Elrond watched his sons and smiled to himself, until he remembered the missing elfling and the smile vanished.

"Ada?" Estel called to him as his head lay on a colorful cushion in the room, which was filled with the scent of flowers and fruits.

"Yes, my son?" Elrond took a chair between Estel's bed and the twins's bed.

"I am scared…" Estel replied as he took the blanket and wrapped it closer to his head.

Elrond rose from the chair and sat beside Estel to embrace the boy, and then he softly said to him, "You should not be scared my son. The twins and the guards will keep you safe."

"And what about Legolas? Who will keep him safe, Ada?" Estel asked and could feel a tear leave his eyes.

Elrond found himself speechless, as he did not know the right answer.

"Ada?" Estel asked again.

"I… I really do not know about Legolas. I hope he survived the day and the night." Elrond answered as he watched the boy, hopingd that he did not kill the boy's hope.

"Are you going to tell us a bedtime story, Adar?" Elrohir asked his father hoping to distract his younger brother.

Elrond nodded as a 'Yes' as he noticed the shine that sudden appeared in Estel's eyes. He knew that he needed to give them hope somehow, as they need hope to save Legolas.

"The story I am going to tell you will be short, as you need to take a proper rest before the long journey you are going to take, all right?" Elrond asked them before he started to tell.

They nodded, and waited patiently for their Adar to start the bedtime story.

"My story is called 'Estel'," Elrond began and looked at Estel with a smile over his face, he continued, "Yes, Estel, you are the main subject in my story, and why is that, Elladan?"

Elladan looked at his Adar and nodded. He knew the answer, and so did Elrohir who smiled at the boy, who was obviously confused.

"What?" Estel asked, not knowing why are were they smiling at him.

"When my wife departed middle-earth, leaving for Valinor after she was attacked by orcs, I lost hope and lost my will to live as well," Elrond looked at the twins who let their tears fall freely, as they remembered that evil time. Then Elrond continued as he could not bear to see them cry, "And then Gandalf brought you to us," Elrond looked at Estel, and said over him as a tear left his eye, "You bring me hope and will to live, and you motivated the twins and gave us all hope, me most of all.

"I did all of this?" Estel asked, not knowing if he smile or cry.

"You can cry Estel, it is good to cry." Elrond took him into a warm embrace, and then the twins embraced him too, and thanked him.

"So is that why I am well protected and well loved?" Estel grinned over them, with soft smile on his face.

"Adar?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond looked at his son, as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Elrohir asked, wishing their Adar would be there for them in the morning.

"I am not leaving this room, not now, but in the morning when we depart, and please remember my sons, I wish to see you here in two days, not one day late, and then I will join you to search Legolas if you did not find him then, all right?" Elrond asked them, wants to know if they remembered, not wishing to have a broken heart as he might lose them.

He loves them, as Adar love his ion.

_BS5_

**_While in the forest… _**

Legolas felt something moved beside him and woke in panic. His sight was blurred as though he was surrounded by fog.

"Who is there?" Legolas asked weakly, as his throat was dry, and his belly groaned from hunger.

No one appeared and still Legolas felt something. He turned around and noticed the branch of the tree lay around his body, preventing him from falling to the ground.

"Help me…" Legolas moaned weakly, hoping they would not kill him.

"_We are not going to hurt you, princeling…_" the wind called to him.

But Legolas seemed too terrified to believe it, as he tried to get lose from the branch that held him, to run away, and forgetting that he was high in the tree.

"_You will only hurt yourself, Princeling Legolas…_" the birds called as they sang to him.

"Please…" Legolas begged, his hands tried to get lose from the branch, and then when he was able to do it, he only found himself falling down from branch to branch, as the tree let go of him.

"_You promised me that you would keep him safe, no matter what he says. Keep your promise to me!_" A voice was heard, a voice that only the environment heard, not the princeling that kept falling, getting hit by the edge of the branches.

"_Save him… save him…_" the voice was heard again.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Broken Spirit 6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika & Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

6.

"_You promised me that you would keep him safe, no matter what he says. Keep your promise to me!_" A voice was heard, a voice that only the environment heard, not the princeling that kept falling, getting hit by the edge of the branches.

"_Save him… save him…_" the voice was heard again, urged over the nature.

Before Legolas hit hard on the ground the branch of the tree caught him, and placed him softly on the green grass.

Legolas felt the shiver that went through his body, and started to run away from the tree, as fast as his legs would carry him.

The yelling of the creatures could still be heard from a far, as though they were waiting for him to show and reach the trap.

_BS6_

** The next morning… outside the palace… **

Elrond stood next to his sons, helping each one to take their bag, and giving them a kiss upon their cheeks. Then before they departed, he knelt and simply told them how much he loved them, and wanted them to return in two days.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, I ask you to hear and do what ever the guards would tell you to do, and always stick close to them, all right?" Elrond asked, as he looked at them with concern.

Elladan glanced at his younger brothers, noticed their nods, he answered his Adar, "We understand, Adar, and we will not let you down."

Now Elrond was concerned and wondered what Elladan meant by his words.

"What do you mean? You never let me down!" Elrond said with a gentle voice, "I love you, and you love me, why for the sake of Valar you would let me down?"

"Forgive me, Adar, I did not mean to say it, I… I guess it is because of what had happened in recent days." Elladan stuttered as he lowered his head.

"You are all angry with Thranduil, and while I do not blame you for feeling that way., I wish you did not." Elrond told his sons.

Noticing his sons looked as though they wished to speak, Elrond said firmly. "Do not apologize to me again, my sons, for it might not end, and you would not be able to search for the princeeling, all right?"

"Agreed." All of them answered at once.

"Now, I will see you in the first light of the third day, off you go…" Elrond grinned at them, saying his last words as he then watched his sons accompany the guards.

Tears fell from Elrond's eyes, as his mind threw him a message of comfort, 'Do not worry; they know how to take care of themselves, and the guards will protect him as well… now you better hurry and deal with that stubborn king.'

Elrond turned around; walking back to the palace he sighed, knowing he faced a battle that only one could win, and he definitely did not want to be the one who lost.

After all, he felt that he already lost his sons to search for Legolas, as Thranduil seemed not to care anymore.

Elrond felt his body tense as he tried to control his feelings; he breathed in and out, trying to be calm, knowing he might lose his temper with the king.

Then he walked through the guards straight into Thranduil's room, making sure that he closed the door after he entered.

Elrond looked at his friend and wondered what had made him change. Elrond knew how gentle Thranduil was and he hoped that Thranduil would tell him what changed him.

"Thranduil," Elrond called, hoping that at least Thranduil felt his presence, and would speak to him as King, to Lord and be reasonable, but when he got no answer from him, he spoke, "Thranduil, mellon-nin? Look at me!"

Yet, Thranduil did not turn to look at him, and that act, made Elrond furious, as he walked over to the king and grabbed his arm, making the king stare at him.

"What is wrong with you? What made you angry?" Elrond asked, and was about to confront him with more furious questions when he noticed the hurt and fragile elf in front of him.

Elrond scanned his friend's face; noticed the tears that never seemed to stop falling, and how tired the king seemed.

"Saes… leave me be…" Thranduil's voice seemed to thicken as he whispered, begging the elf lord for some peace and quiet, as he wished to return to his thoughts.

"I am your friend, saes, let me help you…" Elrond's voice became softer. Looking at the king, he wished he would let him help and perhaps restore the bond of Adar and Ion between Greenleaf and Thranduil.

Thranduil watched the lord, saying nothing. Finally, he shoved Elrond's hand from his and turned his back again, walking towards the window.

"You are making a grave mistake, mellon-nin. You need to let me help you. Then you can help us find your elfling," Elrond pleaded, and then he continued, emphasizing the important name, "Your only elfling, GREENLEAF!"

Elrond sighed heavily as he decided that he needed some fresh air, as the king might not only lose his own pride but fall victim to grief, a killer of the firstborn and thus killing his kingdom.

Leaving the king's room, Elrond walked outside the palace, thinking of the twins and how they were dealing with what lay out there.

_BS6 _

**First day **

The twins walked beside Estel, making sure they were each holding one of Estel's hands. They did not wish to lose the boy who first gave them back their hope.

The guards watched the way the twins protected and cared for the boy and wished their king would do the same for his elfling.

The guards who were at the rear of the group were alert to any sound. They wanted to protect Lord Elrond's children as well, including the boy who was not truly his son because _they_ did care and fear for Greenleaf, who might lose his life out there in the forest.

"Let us go…" Silinde said to them, as he started to walk to the lines of trees that hid the darkness inside them.

"Estel, do not be afraid, we will take care of you, and we never let you get hurt." Elladan spoke for his other half, as well. They did not wish the boy who had touched their hearts to be hurt.

"I know." Estel grinned at them, knowing that they love him just as his Adar did.

"We need to find him…" Estel suddenly spoke.

The twins could see the dread in his eyes, as they tightened their hold on his hands, not wanting him to be lost in the forest too.

"We will, Estel. All three of us need to be strong for him so we can find him." Elrohir's encouraging voice spoke to them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Estel smirked as he walked with them, as light of hope shone in their eyes.

They walked, and walked, and then Estel stopped and pulled lose from his brother's hands, running to kneel beside something beautiful that had caught his eyes.

"ESTEL!!!" the twins called together, as they saw Estel running to the flower.

The guards at the rear of the group followed the twins as they walked closer to the boy.

"Estel? What is wrong?" Elladan asked, sensing his dread as he knelt next to the boy.

"Look at this beautiful red flower." Estel pointed to the flower.

The guards sighed and one of them spoke, "It is not red. The flower is white, but it is covered with blood."

Estel moved his hand and touched the flower; shocked as he saw his hand covered with blood. He opened his mouth to scream, but after feeling Elladan's hand on his shoulder, he closed it, and began to cry.

"To whom does the blood belong?" Elladan asked, as he cleaned the blood from Estel's hand with a piece of torn cloth.

The guards said nothing, but Estel thought that he might know.

"Is it from Legolas?" Estel asked.

"I do not know, little brother, not till we find him and see if he is hurt." Elrohir replied, as he tried to block the thought of Legolas being hurt and covered with blood.

"Let us continue. Adar would be frightened if he did not see you on the third day, and you do not wish to see your Adar in a panic." The guards told them, remembering the deal Lord Elrond made with them.

"Come Estel, and please do not run away from us again, as you just did." Elladan's voice was stern, as he feared for him.

Suddenly a scream was heard from a far.

"Do you believe it is Legolas?" Estel asked looking at Elladan and then he glanced at Elrohir with dread in his eyes.

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Broken Spirit 7

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rate: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

Note4: In this chapter there is a mention of OC.

7.

"_Do you believe it is Legolas?" Estel asked looking at Elladan and then he glanced at Elrohir with dread in his eyes._

"I do not know, gwador." Elladan replied to the little boy.

Estel walked over the guards, feeling the need to know and asked, "The screaming, do you believe that it is belongs to Legolas?"

The guards stared at the boy, while in their hearts they prayed that this was not the princeling's screaming, but in their minds they thought different.

Estel kept staring at the guards, hoping they would say what he believed they would.

Silinde walked over them, and denied what they thought was screaming. "It is not Legolas, but I am afraid to tell you all that we might have fallen into an orc's trap."

"I hear an orc?" Estel asked, and then he asked more, "What do those orcs look like? Is it the same as we have found in Imladris?"

"Aye, little brother, the orcs are not different, they are all creepy and filthy." Elrohir grinned at his brother.

"But why are there orcs in the daylight?" Estel asked, a bit confused. He knew orcs appeared only at night not in daylight.

Elladan and Elrohir look at each other; seeking an answer that they did not have.

Luckily, for them, Silinde did answer the boy, "In Mirkwood, you would see the orcs even in day light as the shadows and darkness in the middle of the day protects them from the sun."

"Oh." Estel sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Elladan asked the guards, remembering his Adar's words to protect his brothers.

"Have you shot arrows or held a sword before?" Silinde asked him, wanting to make sure they could protect themselves if an attack came.

Elladan smiled at him as he answered, "Aye, I have joined Lord Glorfindel on patrol duty several times," and then he added with pride, "I have even killed orcs, both with swords and arrows."

"That is good to hear. I could use your help when they come." Silinde said with encouragement in his voice.

"How many have you killed?" Estel asked the elder twin.

Elladan stared at both of his brothers as he answered, "More than I could count my fingers in both hands, even yours and Elrohir."

"Really?" Elrohir and Estel asked at the same time.

Elladan chuckled.

He loved them both, and wished to protect them from any danger that might come.

Loud noises were heard, and soon all of them found themselves staring at the creepy creatures.

Silinde gave Elladan his sword as he pulled his bow from his cloak. He took one arrow and placed it in the bow, aiming at the orcs.

Elladan took the sword and walked in front of his brothers to defend them.

Each guard took his weapon and aimed it at the orcs. They were angry for being distracted from looking for the princeling.

"Fight hard," Silinde spoke with encouragement.

"Stay alive and kill them all. Show them no mercy, as they will not show any mercy to you."

"Aye." They all called, and aimed at their target.

"Elladan," Estel called, "Saes… do not be hurt."

"Do what he says." Elrohir also said to his brother, as he tried not to show any fear in his eyes.

Elladan nodded at his brothers; knowing how much they loved him as he loved them.

"I will do so, and be a fighter like Lord Glorfindel is." Elladan said to them.

The orcs came closer and closer to the group, and then all Estel could remember were the shouts and attacking. It was too fast for him and he was thankful for Elrohir keeping him close.

Estel closed his eyes and, never let go of Elrohir, and when the yelling had stopped he asked, "Is Elladan all right?"

"You can open you eyes, little brother." Though it was not Elrohir who answered, it was Elladan who knelt beside the boy, and gave him a welcomed warm embrace.

"Elladan…" Estel asked and opened his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Nay, I am not, and neither are you or Elrohir," Elladan answered, moving his hand over Estel's face as he noticed the falling tears, and wiped them away.

_BS7_

**Back in Thranduil's room… **

The king sat at his desk, remembering his late wife. He remembered her kindness, and the loving touch she gave him.

He started talking to himself, as he daydreamed of her standing in front of him.

"I miss you; I miss you so much… why? Why have you gone?" Thranduil asked, as he moved his hand, stroking the empty air. He believed he was stroking his late wife's face.

Süitruîn, his dear wife, the one who had been murdered. He remembered her hair was black, and her eyes, gray. Strange, but it was the color he imagined the sea to be.

He missed her terribly, as his eyes deceived him, letting him see an illusion. Letting him believe she was alive and standing in front of him, as her hair flew with the wind.

_BS7_

**While in the forest… deep and deep inside… **

Legolas ran and ran, he felt so tired from everything, and only wished to know why his Adar hated him so much.

He did not know what else was waiting for him out there, and he did not want to die as his Nana was murdered. His fathered had not told him much of her death, not wanting to cause his son nightmares.

"Why do you hate me so much Ada?" Legolas asked himself while he kept running deeper and deeper in the forest.

Valar, he could feel his stomach groaning and his hunger urged him to stop and to search for some food. His throat was raw and dry, he needed to find water somewhere, his time was running out.

His legs became numb; he was too weak to run further. He was exhausted and hungry.

Legolas started to crawl, searching for some source of some water and food.

He was tired and he started to imagine his Nana calling for him to come with her to a safe place. He could see how the white light came closer to his body and he closed his eyes once, and then he opened them again. He noticed that he approached the edge of the river; he smiled weakly.

He moved his hand in the river, feeling the cold from it, but he did not care. He reached to take some of it and taste it, to ease the rawness in his throat. As he felt the water in his mouth rolling down his throat, he tried to move into a sitting position, but he was still weak.

He alternated his hands, still sipping the water and then crawled around looking for something to ease the ache of hunger in his stomach.

His body ached and he felt sick but did not want to throw up the water he had swallowed. He rubbed his belly, trying to lessen the pain but it did not help. Legolas lay down and curled into a ball, crying. He did not know what else to do.

_BS7 _

**Back in the palace… Elrond's room… **

Elrond noticed the sudden fallen darkness that spread in the sky.

He was worried, not knowing what was happening out there in the forest. He wished to follow them, to be with his sons.

He knew of Elladan's skill in the field. Glorfindel told him every piece of information about how Elladan was doing in the patrol.

Elrond could not feel the tiredness, as his mind threw thought after thought of worry about the twins and the boy, never letting the lord take the rest that he needed.

After Elrond sent them to search for the princeling, he thought he might find some rest but now he found himself staring at the wall with wide eyes. Sleep seemed to never come, as he still missed them and worried that something might happen.

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

_FF alerts still not working, hope you'll see it._

_For my readers, another chapter of "_Thranduil's Last Breath_" been update._

_Now, enjoy it, and don't forget the author..._

Title: Broken Spirit 8

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

8.

**First day… at night…**

The twins noticed how cold the boy was as he shivered.

Elladan removed his cloak and placed it over Estel, hoping that would keep him warm from the cold air.

"H… hannon-le…" Estel thanked the twin, his voice stuttering.

"Do you wish me to read you a story?" Elladan knelt beside the boy as he moved his hand to rub his hair softly.

Estel nodded.

Elrohir stared at his twin as he held Estel tight to him, helping rid the cold of the night.

Elladan smiled as he noticed what his other half did, and then he remembered one story of many that his Adar told them once and decided to tell them.

"Elrohir," he called over his other half, "Do you remember the story of '_The Archer's Lesson_' or was it something else?"

"I do not remember which one, but you can start to tell." Elrohir replied as he searched his mind for the tale.

"I want to hear it." Estel demanded.

Elladan was amazed at the boy's curiosity; he smiled and then started to speak of the tale.

"The Archer walked out of his kingdom, as he felt the need to find some food for his family. Evil creatures had crashed and burned everything that was in their paths, leaving the young archer and his family starved to death, as well as the rest of the remaining families who survive the attack." Elladan started, and stopped as he noticed how focused his twin and the boy were and some of the guards were doing the same, staring at him, waiting to hear more.

Elladan felt something pushing down on his chin and he lowered his head to find Estel staring at him and asked softly, "What is it, Estel?"

"Why did you stop?" Estel asked with his tiny sweet voice.

Elladan grinned and then he simply stared at the boy. He softly strokes his cheek, and continued with his tale.

"Where was I?" Elladan teased them.

Estel softly voice answered him before the rest react, "The… families… who survived the attack of these evil creatures…"

"Oh… right," Elladan gave him a large smile, "Thank you Estel."

Estel smiled.

"The archer went outside of his kingdom, searching for something that could ease his stomach and the rawness in his throat. He walked day and night until he found lembas all over covering the beauty of nature, and there were paths of a river between them. The archer simply stared at all the treasure that he had found, and he could not stop himself from smiling as his mind was already filled with the tempting thoughts of the food."

"And then, what had happened?" One of the guards asked.

"He crawled over the lembas trees, while his hand moved over the river paths. He drank and ate from everywhere, helping the aches of hunger cease. Though he was not aware of the consequences of his act…" Elladan teased and stared over them.

Silinde stood with his back to them while he kept watch, though he could hear the Elladan's tale.

"C… consequences?" Estel asked and seemed worried as he looked at Elladan.

Elrohir continued to rub the boy's shoulder, hoping the boy would not freeze to death.

"Aye, for the archer had a great ordeal as the lembas seemed to be poisoned, and the water that he drank did not help him much to ease the pain that burned his body from the inside…" Elladan spoke and began to have second thought of if he should be telling this story to Estel.

"Why did you stop?" Estel asked,

"I think that I had a mistake of the story I meant to tell, or I might have mixed it with another story. It was supposed to be a fluffy tale, but instead, it gets worst than I expected." Elladan replied sadly and lowered his head to the ground, not knowing what he should do next to ease the burden of his heart.

"You can tell another story after this one, Elladan," Elrohir tried to ease the sad look that his twin had on his face, "Though I must say, that this tale makes me curious of what has happened next, and I wish to know."

Elladan raised his head and nodded. Then he glanced at the boy and turned to ask him, "Estel, do you wish me to continue?"

Estel nodded, as did the guards.

Elladan sighed heavily and then he continued with his tale that he just made up. "The families that he had left behind died slowly from the lack of food and lack of water. They waited for him to come and saved them from this cruel fate that fell on them," Elladan kept a closer eye on the boy, searching for some fear or something that would make him want to stop telling his tale. He felt terrible for even starting it, hoping that his Adar would not do the same thing as Thranduil. "And for the archer, he died slowly, alone, surrounded by the beauty of the food and river paths, as no one had searched for him or even tried to save him. The end!"

One of the guards walked to him, moved his hand over Elladan's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "This was the most curious and frightening tale that I have heard in a while, hannon-le."

Those words filled Elladan with warmth in his heart.

_BS8_

**While in the forest… deep and deep inside… **

His body ached and he felt sick but did not want to throw up the water he had swallowed. He rubbed his belly, trying to lessen the pain but it did not help. Legolas lay down and curled into a ball, crying. He did not know what else to do.

His eyes were wide open, and he could feel how the pain seemed to be growing. Then the last thing that he saw was the welcome darkness, as he lost conscious.

He did not feel the branches of the tree lifting him up into the tree, as the birds sang of hope and love.

_BS8_

**Back over the forest… **

"You can tell us about the other fluffy tale right now, if Estel would not fall asleep." Elrohir grinned at his twin, and then he stared at the boy.

"I will not sleep." Estel said to them.

"You will." Elladan and Elrohir said at once, smiling.

"No, I will not!" Estel raised his voice, not wanting to fall asleep.

"All right, this has to stop, young ones. We do not want to be prey for these creatures, so you have to lower your voices." The guard pointed to them.

_BS8_

**Back at the palace… Elrond's room… **

Elrond gave up sleeping.

He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking of the twins and the young boy.

He wondered what they are doing at the moment, he knew of the love the twins have for that boy. He knew of the tight bond of brothers that been created. He smiled, though he still could not find peace in his mind or his heart.

It was starting to have a bad influence of him, knowing that he probably made his biggest mistake so far by letting them go without him.

He starting to feel like Thranduil, having abandoned his sons. And the tiredness did not come.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Broken Spirit 9

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Erynlinia

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father and his punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

**You must Read** - Note4: Be aware of Lord Elrond! There's a moment of OOC in here, just to remind. Poor Thranduil?

9.

**Second day, at first light**

Cold crisp air went straight through to their skin, though it bothered not the ever-vigilant guards.

Elladan was the first to notice the shivering of the still sleeping boy and frowned, afraid that Estel would freeze to death. He began to rub Estel's hands, driving the cold from them.

"A… Ada?" Estel called out sleepily, the cold that coursed through his veins making waking up even more difficult.

"Nay, it is not ada, another guess?" Elladan answered over the little boy.

Estel groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself staring at the twin, "Elrohir?"

"Nay," Elladan answered as he grinned at him. "Do you not recognize my voice yet? Or you still tired?"

Estel nodded at him and only let out another word, "Tired."

"If you fall asleep again, it will keep us from heading back to Ada and keep us from searching for Legolas," Elladan pointed out.

"Oh…" Estel groaned loudly and rubbed his eyes. He stared numbly at Elladan and seemed to be waiting on something else.

"What is it Estel?" Elladan asked with concern, not knowing why the boy stared at him so.

"I am hungry," Estel answered and rubbed his hand over his stomach, trying to ease the growling sound that came from it.

"I could hear it from here," Elladan grinned at him as he smiled warmly then glanced at his half. "Elrohir open your bag and let us see what Ada hid in it. I swear that I saw something yesterday that was not there before."

Elrohir handed him the bag, and amused look on his face when he saw what indeed their father had slipped into it.

"Aye, looks can be deceiving," Elladan sighed heavily. "Estel, do you wish to eat some lembas?"

"Is there anything else?" Estel asked, as he felt his stomach turn at the thought of _another_ piece of lembas. He was so tired of the way bread and wished dearly for something sweet instead!

Elladan sighed as he ate a piece of lembas and walked over to one of the guards.

"Are there any fruits tree near the area?"

"Why? What is the matter?" the guard asked in concern.

"Estel is hungry and I can by the look on his face that he has reached his limit on lembas. I am thinking he would enjoy something a bit sweeter."

"Oh, I see," the guard said with a smile of understanding. He gestured to the tree line behind them and said, "We do grow a special fruit and it does have a sweet taste. I think the boy would like it."

"What is it called?" Elrohir asked, as he stood next to his brother, curious too.

"Passion fruit," the guard simply answered.

"Why is it called that?" Elladan asked, wondering about the name himself.

"To each who taste it, it gives some power and it also gives energy. I believe it will help the boy as we look for the princeling. Remember that we have to turn back when the sun reaches the middle of the sky," Silinde explained.

Elladan walked over to the trees and picked some of the fruit on a branch near his head. Turning it over in his hands a couple times he then tossed it to his twin, "Slice it into pieces so we can all share."

Elrohir nodded, removed his dagger from his sheath, and then cut it into tiny pieces.

Estel took an experimental bite out of one of the smaller bits.

"Eek, this is sour!" He exclaimed, his faced twisted up like a prune as he prepared to throw the rest on the ground.

"Do not waste the fruit," the guard almost shouted, then in a calmer voice, "One bite is not enough. You need to take another bite to unlock the full flavor of the fruit. You must not judge any food by the first bite. Try again and if you still do not like it, just give the rest to us. No need to throw it away."

Estel stared at the guard then turned his attention to the remaining piece in his hand. He sighed heavily as he was still very hungry, then reluctantly took another bite. Slowly, a smile began to appear. It was sweet! Just like the guard had said it would be!

"How is it, Estel? Is it still sour?" Elrohir asked while he enjoyed his piece of fruit.

"Nay… umm… it is so good," Estel ate with pleasure as the sweet, juicy fruit left a big smile on his face.

"We should bring some to Ada and to King Thranduil. Perhaps it will lift his spirits," Elrohir suggested, as he watched his older brother, waiting to see if he approved of his idea.

Elladan stared at his other half and noticed the deep stare that Elrohir gave him. "I think that is a great idea. We should take some extra, for the search and also I am sure when we find Legolas he would be glad of some, too."

Silinde watched the twins and then Estel. He sighed as he looked up at the sky and knew they could not stay much longer. They had to get going!

He coughed once to get their attention, then spoke in a quiet demanding tone that left no room for argument. "We should get going, it will be midday before we realize it."

"Here Estel, let me help you…you can hold my hand." Elrohir took a torn tunic and cleaned up Estel, making sure he got all the fruit juice on the boy's chin, then looped the bag around his wrist. "Ready?" Elrohir asked and watched the boy's expression.

Estel nodded.

Elladan looked over to his brothers and noticed that they were ready to go. He nodded to Silinde that they were ready.

"Good, now let us find the princeling before we have to head back. I am sure your Adar is growing sick with worry. He does love you so much," Silinde said with warm concern.

"Aye, he does love us and we love him," Elladan said, his eyes shining with love.

_BS9_

**Back over the palace… **

Elrond walked back and forth in the room, his spirit not able to find the rest that his body needed.

His hands turned into fists every time he thought of the way Legolas was treated by Thranduil, his friend. And because he was sick of Thranduil's behavior, he decided to act…now!

He left his room, heading to Thranduil's room. He ignored the guards that stood next to the king's room as he entered and slammed the door behind him.

King Thranduil found himself staring at an angry Lord Elrond. At first he was surprised then the grief took control and he grew numb once more, even to his friend's presence.

"What do you want from me?" Thranduil demanded.

"Your son is out there and you act like you do not even care about him!" Elrond answered, blatantly skipping the king's question.

"He disobeyed me," Thranduil raised his tone as he felt himself getting angry as he remembered what Legolas did.

"He is still an elfling!"

"That does not give him the right to act like that, to disobey me!" Thranduil exclaimed, anger written all over his face.

"Why not?" Elrond walked closer to him until he could feel Thranduil's breath on him.

He was getting furious.

"Because…" Thranduil started to say, but after noticing how close Elrond's knuckles were coming to his face he shut his mouth.

Elrond hit him! He had no regrets! He was beyond angry at Thranduil's insistence that Legolas had brought on all of this by the elfling's behavior.

Thranduil stared in shock at Elrond. Why in the name of Valar would his best friend hit him in the first place.?!

"Why?" Thranduil asked weakly as he wiped the blood that trickled from his mouth.

"Why?! You dare to ask me why?" Elrond glared at him as his eyes sparkled with anger at his friend.

Thranduil frowned, suddenly feeling like a lonely child and afraid of Elrond.

"Your son, your only son, is out there alone! Do you not feel shame at your callousness?!" Elrond asked his eyes piercing the king's eyes.

Thranduil lowered his eyes and asked with weakly voice, "Where is he?"

"Out there! In the forest! My sons and some of your guards are looking for him. They are scheduled to be back tomorrow whether they find Legolas or not," Elrond replied with a harsh voice, his eyes never leaving the king's eyes.

"What do you mean _if_ they find him?" Thranduil asked him, as he raised his voice a little.

"While you act like evil itself, I made a deal with your guards. As my sons wished to go ahead and search for him now, they agreed to come back after two days. When they return and if they have had no luck, I will be joining the search party. Will you be joining us?" Elrond asked as he tried to regain some semblance of calm.

"You did not need to hit me," Thranduil pointed out, still smelling and tasting the blood that came from his mouth.

"Aye, I did," Elrond remarked, then added, "I had to open your eyes, before you fell to grief and lose your son as well."

Thranduil nodded.

"The sun will be in the middle of the sky soon," Elrond mentioned as he walked over to the window and stared at the sun's position. "I think that we should prepare to leave, arrange your maids to arrange food and the horses with water."

"I will," Thranduil said, now with defeat in his voice, and then he said to Elrond, "Hannon-le."

"Thank me when we find him," Elrond said solemnly.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Broken Spirit 10

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

10.

_In the forest…_

The Peredhil, Estel and the guards walked and walked, taking brief of break from time to time, as Estel complained to them how hungry he was.

They came to a wall of wild trees and grass that climbed up, covering what was on the opposite side.

"What is going on over here?" Silinde asked, as he wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Elladan came forward to the guard.

"This wall of trees and bushes, it was not there before… something must be wrong." Silinde answered and Elladan noticed how troubled his face became.

The guard had sighed heavily, as he knelt beside dark green bushes and touch it.

"What is it?" Elladan stared with worry at him.

"You see the dark green bushes?" Silinde asked, "Try to touch them."

Elladan did as he was told, and then began to understand why he was asked to do this.

It felt wrong somehow like a dying plant, something dying, the nature…

"It is…" Elladan started to say.

"Aye, it is dead." Silinde nodded slightly, with growing worry spreading on his face.

"How?" Elrohir asked as he approached with Estel.

"There could be many explanations, and one of them could be the source of water." Silinde replied with heavy sigh.

"And if the river is poisoned, so is the whole nature near the area…" Elrohir assumed aloud, as Elladan completed it, "So the nature became wild and dangerous, which is no good for us."

Then he turned to Silinde, "We need our Adar, he would know what to do. He is a healer of both nature and living."

Elrohir stepped forward with Estel and asked, "Why could we not used swords and cut the wall and move through it?"

Silinde sighed, "We should try it, at least."

Elladan smiled at his half, noticing the smile that covered Elrohir as well, he said with encouragement in his voice, "We must hurry; we do not have much time."

They nodded, and walked with him.

Silinde took the lead, he pulled his sword out from his anvil and started to cut the wild dark green bushes and even the branches that were lay near their heads.

Then, without any warning as they walked through it, the branches started to move towards them. The branches had no mercy, ready to hit who ever approached like a wild blind animal that ready to kill.

_Woo_

Was heard every time the branch hit and missed them as it hit the ground instead.

_Woo_

"Estel, duck!"

But Estel could not duck, he was not fast enough, and Elrohir who held his hand could feel Estel being lost, and carried away from him.

"ESTEL!" he shouted.

Elladan watched helplessly as the branch wrapped itself around Estel's leg and lifted him into the air.

Estel cried from fear as he could feel himself swing through the air, and then he swore that he could see himself hit the twins. He cried aloud, and begged for the twins to help him, save him from this evil branch that took him.

The twins watched helplessly and cried for the boy who cried for their help. Estel was being tortured by the poisoned branches that flung him through the air and swung him towards the guards.

Silinde moved, as courage led them to the root of the main branch that held the boy; he ordered them as he waved his sword, "Catch him!"

They nodded, and then they could hear the sound as the root was cut by the sword. They heard Estel's yell as he fell from the air into their welcoming hands, and hugged him closer to their heart. They knelt sobbing with relief that Estel was safe.

Estel was shaking; fear now seemed to take him, and his brothers tried to comfort him and to ease the shaking and fear from his body.

But Estel was uneasy, as he was still shaking.

Silinde stared at the boy, and then looked to the sky; the sun was already in the middle of the sky, he said, "We should go."

_BS10 _

**While on the other side of the wall, far far away… **

Princeling Legolas, who lay on the branch, felt dizzy and his stomach still growled in pain.

"Nana," he mumbled, wishing his nana were there with him, taking care of him. All he could see was light, white light as he stared, his eyes were open wide.

"I am coming, nana, I am coming," he mumbled and tried to get to his feet, but his legs and body were shaking from lack of food.

He did know that were he drank; the river was poisoned by Saruman's hands.

He could felt something wrapping around his leg, but could give no scream as his eyes were locked on the light, light that covered him and he imagined his nana, staring at him and calling for him.

Then, the branch just threw him away, and Legolas could feel himself flying next to the birds. He could feel the pain burning his body, hurting him all over, but he did not care, all he wished was to follow his naneth, where the light seemed to be hunting him.

_BS10_

**Back over the opposite side of the wall,**

Elladan took Estel in his hands, trying to calm the boy down, but seemed not succeeded at first. Finally, with soothing words, the boy calmed in his hands, the fear seemed to fade, though he continued to shake.

"Elrohir," Elladan called for his half, and when Elrohir stood beside him, he continued, "Slice another passion fruit, Estel will need to eat another piece of it."

Elrohir nodded and used his dagger to slice the fruit and gave it to the boy who welcomed the sweet in his mouth. Elladan smiled as the boy enjoyed of it.

"Come, our time is fading, and we should approach the palace at first light. Your Ada is waiting." Silinde pushed them, knowing they missed their Adar as well.

"Come Estel, we should go back to Ada." Elladan softly said to Estel, who sucked on the fruit..

They followed the guards, wanting to see their Adar and tell him of what they had been through, the adventures they had, and even the fear.

If they only knew how close they were to finding the princeling.

If they only knew…

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Broken Spirit 11

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

Note4: Big alert of OOC from the twins, why? Read and find out! Lol!

_**Elvish - English: See in the end of the chapter.**_

11.

**At the end of second day… **

**In the palace**

The king left his room and walked down the hallway where Lord Elrond had been staying. He let himself inside the room, noticed the worry that was mask on his face, and thought about Elrond's, sons that they are there because of _his son_.

Elrond seemed to be aware of the king's presence as he covered his face, hiding the emotions, "What is it?"

Thranduil could see the change in his face though, "How do you cope through the night, knowing that they are out there?"

"I do not know. I think of them and remember that they love me as much as I love them," Elrond respond as he rubbed his chin, "I guess the fear of being like you, helped me pass the night."

Thranduil could feel the shame and pride rising in his body as he mumbled, "I am sorry that…" but Elrond cut him. He could see the emotional breakdown of Thranduil right in front of him.

He regretted the words that he said. He knew that Thranduil was a great Adar when he was in his right mind. "Do not continue; I should not have said that. It is my fault."

"About what, my behavior towards my son? Nay, it is not your fault, it is mine. I do wish you would help me heal the rift between us when we find him." Thranduil exclaimed as calmly as he could, he did not wish to raise his voice at his friend.

Thranduil also hoped that Elrond would forgive him and accept that he asked help from him, letting go of his pride.

But there was nothing, as Elrond seemed to hide his emotions. It seemed he was not going to share his feelings.

Thranduil sighed heavily and turned around, heading to the door. He feared losing his friendship with Elrond and his help when they found the princeling.

Legolas was too precious to lose.

Thranduil was unaware that he was letting his emotions be seen and as Elrond watched the hurt and fear rising on his friend's face, he said gently to him, "You never lost my friendship, mellon-nin, and my sons and I would do anything to help. Thranduil…"

Thranduil sighed in relief as he heard his friend, though the last words that Elrond said to him leaving him curious, as he asked, "What?"

"You are not alone, I am your friend."

Thranduil nodded and walked over him, his hands clasped Elrond's shoulders, and Elrond did the same, smiling at each other.

Then Thranduil left the room with light of hope in his eyes.

**At the third day, at first light… **

**Still in the palace**

Elrond left his room, heading outside of the palace, excited to see his sons and hear of what they had been through.

"_'Quel amrun, mellon-nin_." Thranduil greeted him as he felt Elrond's presence.

Elrond could hear his friend's voice came from the balcony and he greeted him the same, "_'Quel amrun, mellon-nin_."

He walked to Thranduil and they clasped shoulders.

Elrond left the king, heading to the garden, and laying on the ground.

His head lay on the green ground like a pillow, as the wind blew over his face and body like a natural blanket.

Thranduil was confused by his behavior. He left the balcony, heading over to him, and asked, "_Mani naa lle umien?_"

Elrond only gave a small smile. "Readying myself for my sons, especially for Estel."

"_Mankoi?_" Thranduil asked, not knowing why in the name of Valar his friend would act like this because of this boy.

"He is a boy, not an elf." Elrond explained and then he shared more details, "The men's race, from what I have learned, let their feelings be seen on their faces, and Estel is precious to us and we love him."

Thranduil nodded, but still did not know why Elrond lay on the ground, "But why are you lying on the ground, mellon-nin?"

"Because every time that I have had arrangements or council to attend, when I come back, the boy jumps over me and knocks me on the ground. So, I thought that maybe I would ready myself for the jump, and lay on the nature, waiting for them." Elrond explained and smiled.

Thranduil rubbed his chin as he remembered the time that he did the same with his elfling. He remembered how Greenleaf reacted, and feared the twins would feel the same.

"Do you not think that they might believe that something had happened to you?" Thranduil asked.

Elrond grinned as he replied, "Then at least I would not get knocked on the ground," as he changed his position from lying to sit.

Galdor walked over to the king with fear in his eyes as he announced, "Your Majesty, they are here!"

Then he bowed and took some steps back.

Thranduil recognized the fear in the guard's voice, though he said nothing, knowing that all the guards might be afraid of him after the way he acted towards his son.

He swallowed hard, and then looking to his friend, he asked., "Are you ready?"

"Aye, I am." Elrond answered as he scanned the view, eager to see his sons.

Then they came.

Estel's hands were tight to the twins as Silinde took the lead and walked to his king. With faint eyes and a look of failure upon his face, he said. "Your Majesty, we did not find him, and there is more danger than it might seem."

Thranduil could feel the walls of fear coming in on him. Then he could feel his friend's eyes staring at him, he tried to control himself as he said, "We will find him, but now you need to take some food and rest, all of you." Then he left, heading back to the palace.

Elrond wanted to go after him, but his sons came and he could sense by looking in their eyes that something happened as they just stood there, not running over to him.

"What has happened?" Elrond asked with soft tone.

Elladan released Estel's tight grip, "How do you know?"

"Estel." Elrond simply answered, as his eyes were locked on the boy's stressed face.

Elladan sighed. Then Elrond repeated his question, "What has happened?"

Elladan stared at the boy and then at his other half and nodded.

Elrohir also released Estel's hand and told him to run to their Ada and tell him what had happened in the woods.

After hearing every single word from the boy, he could feel the tenseness in his voice; he could feel him shaking. "The branch? Why would the branch do that to you?"

Estel was shaking, and the twins could see it just in front of them.

"The… the branch was bad to me…" Estel replied still shaking though he continued, "it almost used me to hit them… I almost…"

Elrohir knelt beside him, taking the boy in his arms, letting him cry upon his shoulders, and tried to comfort him with soothing words. Elrond pulled Elladan aside to talk to him.

"Are you hurt?" Elrond asked him, his eyes scanning his son's body, searching in his own eyes for some scratches or signs of blood.

"Nay," Elladan simply answered, staring at his brothers, he added, "I love them, and I will not let those creatures even close to them."

"I know, but are _you_ hurt?" Elrond asked again.

"Nay, I am not." Elladan replied turned his face back over his Adar, and he could see as he sighed for relief.

"I am proud of you, ion-nin," Elrond smiled at him, and then he turned to see his other sons and said to them as well, "I am proud of you two, as well."

Elrohir and Estel gave him a smile as well.

Elrohir could see the sparkle that shone in his half's eyes. He let go of Estel, telling him to go with his Adar, and then he took the bag, opened it, and taking something from it.

Elrohir grinned at his Adar, "Do you wish to taste something sweet, Ada?"

"Aye, I do." Elrond replied, wanting to see what they had in mind.

"Slice for us as well, gwador-nin." Elladan grinned, knowing that it would catch his Adar's curiosity.

"What?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir sliced and gave the first half of the passion fruit to his Adar, and then he sliced the second half so he and his brothers could share it.

Elrohir noticed how his Adar scanned the shell of the fruit, "It is a passion fruit, Adar."

Elrond took a small bite from the fruit, noticing it was sour to his tongue.

The twins followed every movement that their Adar did.

Estel came forward to his Adar and said, "Do not judge it from first bite, Ada, you need to taste more of it."

The twins grinned and then both of them hugged Estel, tears slipping from their eyes.

Elrond looked at his sons, and then decide to take another bite. Estel was right he thought, how had he become so wise in judging fruits.

Then after Elrond had finished; he smiled and thanked his sons.

Elladan looked around for the king and noticed he was gone.

"Adar, where is King Thranduil?" he asked.

"Back in his room, I assume," Elrond replied and then he added, "I guess that he is packing his stuff for the searching patrol…"

"What?" Elladan asked, feeling surprised. "Ada, how did you do?"

But Elrond left only a hint, not the full answer that his ion wished to hear, "Sometimes you only need to feel pain to awake from the grief that rises and eats at you slowly."

The twins grinned as they heard their Ada's answer, though Estel looked lost, so they explained it to him.

Estel only said, "He deserves it."

"Now, Estel, it is not your place to judge, and aye, maybe I should have done it before…" Elrond said to the boy, not wanting any angst between Estel and Thranduil while they searched for princeling Legolas.

_BS11_

**Back in the wood… **

Princeling Legolas was covered with bruises, some were quite nasty.

He noticed blood seeped from his shoulders… he could not remember how he had been injured. How could he not smell and feel the pain? What was wrong with him?

Even as he walked, he swayed and fell back to the ground. His stomach still hurt as he clenched it tight, hoping that the pain would pass.

The light still called for him to follow, and so he did even as he tried and pushed himself to stand, only to catch the light…

End of Chapter 11.

**Elvish – English:**

_'Quel amrun, mellon-nin_ – Good Morning, my friend.

_Mani naa lle umien?_ - What are you doing?

_Mankoi?_ – Why?

7


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Broken Spirit 12

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

12.

**At night... in the palace…**

The searching patrol gathered outside the palace.

Elrond and his sons were ready after taking some time to rest, eat, and they waited for the king to arrive.

It did not take long, the king arrived with a bag on his shoulders, and a small smile on his face.

"You came." Elrond smiled, his eyes sparkled with hope.

Thranduil just nodded. He was afraid to say anything, fearing he would ruin everything.

But Thranduil knew he had to say something to his guards. He turned his head from Elrond to the guards and asked with a shaky voice, "Are the horses ready?"

"Aye, they are, Your Majesty!" The guard said loud and clear. He kept his eyes steady; looking at the king, noticing the fear was gone.

Thranduil nodded, and then he walked to his horse, and stroked the mane softly. Before he mounted the animal, he soothed it with softly spoken words.

The others followed their king, and mounted their horses.

Elrond walked with his sons, to the horses; and noticed of the two horses that stood there.

There was the brown horse, as the light of the moon made him sparkle, and bit of silver. Elrond noticed how the brown horse moved to Elladan and Elrohir, nudging them with his nose.

The twins laughed, each of them stroking the horse softly. The horse had chosen them.

They both climbed on the horse, Elladan sat in front of Elrohir, who placed his hands around his gwador.

Elrond smiled at the sight, and then he noticed as Estel tried to mount the other horse all by himself. Elrond sighed softly, knowing how stubborn the boy was and wanted to do it alone.

Elrond stroked the horse, and then he lifted the boy onto the horse. Then he mounted the white horse, white as the white sateen that covered the bed, as the light of the moon shone on it.

Elrond moved his hands around the boy's body, to keep him from falling as the horse moved.

Thranduil watched them, gave Elrond a nod, and then he led his horse to the head of the group, taking the lead.

Thranduil looked up into the darkening sky. Night was falling and with it brought an icy cold wind that caused tears to flow down his cheeks when it hit his eyes.

Elrond waited for the guards to ride first, and then he nodded to the twins to ride. He would be in the rear, following his family with guards behind to guard him.

Elrond moved a hand over the boy's hair, rubbing it, trying to calm him, but then he could feel something was missing, Estel seemed tense, and he was trembling.

"Estel, what is it?" Elrond asked, as he moved his hand to sooth Estel's back, calm him, letting the trembling to fade away.

"What… _what if_…" Estel hesitated, as he faced his Ada, feeling safe as Elrond's hands caught him from falling. However, the tears clouded his eyes and stopped him from finishing his question. Estel took a deep breath and swallowed. "What if… we would not find him, Ada? What should we do?"

Elrond set the white horse on slow pace, and then he moved his hand to wipe Estel's tears, then he softly answered, "First, we are just starting to search for him, but if we do not find him…" Elrond stopped, unsure of what to say as he looked into the pleading eye of his son.

"Adar?" The twins said as they rode close to them.

"What is it, my sons?" Elrond asked.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir asked

"Aye, I am." Elrond replied.

"Then why did you slow the horse?" Elrohir asked, his voice was shaky with fear.

"Estel and I did some talking, and your brother had a fear that we might not find Princeling Legolas, and I was trying to help." Elrond answered softly.

Elladan guided the horse closer to the white horse, and then when they were close enough, Elladan rubbed the boy's hair, and asked, "Estel? Do you not have any faith in us?"

Estel smiled as he looked at his elder brother and answered, "I do, but I am also afraid that we might not see him again."

"You will see him again." Elladan said confidently.

"Just trust all of us, Estel, and be close to Ada, never let go of him." Elrohir added to his brother's words.

"I will, hannon-le." Estel thanked them, giving them his smile.

They smiled back, and then exchanged looks with their Adar who smiled at them.

Thranduil stopped his horse, turned it towards the Peredhils who smiled at each other. Thranduil envied them at that moment; he wished his son was with him, he missed Legolas so much that it hurt..

Elrond could feel Thranduil's deep glance at him, and he could see the pain in his eyes behind his stoic mask. He knew that Thranduil was jealous of him, jealous of the love that he gave to his sons, and even the boy.

"The king is waiting." Elrond whispered as he turned away from Thranduil and back to his sons.

Elrond leaned closer the boy's ear and whispered, "I am proud of you, Estel."

End of Chapter 12.

4


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Broken Spirit 13

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

13.

They rode over the clearing sight, where the trees could be seen as far as the shadows covered it.

Estel moved his hands to wave the shadows away, but it did not work, so he quit it.

Elrond saw each movement that Estel did, he sighed softly. Then he moved one hand to Estel's shoulder, squeezed it gently and then he simply said, "The shadows will not stay in here forever, ion."

Estel turned his head, staring at his Adar, and said, "But I cannot see, Adar," he swallowed and added, "How can we find him if I cannot see to look for him?"

"Estel, ion," Elrond started to say, and then, his eyes caught some strange movement in the shadows.

Estel's eyes were locked on his Adar, and then he moved his head back not knowing what his Adar saw, he called for the twins.

Thranduil, who was riding in the lead, was not concerned with the Peredhil. He had only one thought on his mind. 'I can not lose him.'

As the twins came, Estel remembered the red-white flower, and asked the twins about it, "How can you see with all those shadows?"

"We are elves, Estel, we have keen eyes." Elladan answered, noticing the concern look on Estel's face. "Estel, what is it?"

"Elladan, do you remember the red-white flower?"

"Aye, I do!"

"Do you think that we past it already? I want that the king would see it." Estel said softly, and he could felt his Adar's hand on his shoulder squeezed it lightly.

Elladan had no idea how he should answer Estel. As he and his half rode, they took the nature around them for granted, and they did not even look to the ground.

But after he took deep breaths and scanned the area with his keen eyes, he could see the flower, special as it was hiding between the trees and the bushes.

"Nay, Estel, we did not pass it, it has just been hidden from us." Elladan answered as he sighed for relief. He just hoped that the flower would cause problem for the king.

"Lead the way over to the flower." Estel said softly.

Elladan led his horse to the red-white flower, making the whole group to change direction, including the king who was in front.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There is something we wished to show you, we saw it on our previous trip." Estel replied softly, hoping the king did not shout at him.

Thranduil calmed himself and hoped that it might concern his son. "What have you seen?"

"This," Estel pointed to the flower, and then he added, "The guard told us that it was saturated with blood, though the flower itself is white."

Thranduil rubbed his chin, and thought that the boy was right. He dismounted his horse, walked over, and then he knelt beside the flower, touching it, and could see how the blood appeared in his hand. The smell of the blood was familiar to his nose. It was with no doubt to the king that this blood was belonged to Legolas.

"Legolas… nay…" Thranduil heavily sighed, not cleaning the blood from his hand, as he wished to feel something to get to his son as soon as possible.

"Thranduil?" Elrond asked softly, with concern in his eyes. He noticed every move that his friend made.

"I am all right, but my son might be not." Thranduil replied, trying to stay calm, even from the sight of the blood.

"Then we should keep searching." Elrond noted.

Thranduil turned his head and stared at his friend. "Aye, you are right, mellon-nin."

Thranduil walked back to his horse and mounted.

_BS13_

**In the wood, 2 days later…**

Princeling Legolas kept crawling on his belly, the pain in his body seemed to grow with each movement he made.

"Nana…" he said, what left was a weak voice.

"Please Nana... let me be with you... Ada hates me...," he whispered, as the light seemed so far away as he came closer to it.

"Nana..." he called as he was close to the light, and then it went far away from him yet again, "Saes... come back... do not leave me alone..."

Then the light disappear again, and shined back to the mountains which been hidden from the shadows, leading the injured poisoned elfling to it.

_BS13_

**Back to the searching group**

Thranduil moved his horse close to Elrond and Estel. "What more kept you while you searched for him, Estel?"

Estel stared at his Ada, unsure if he should answer the king, but Elrond nodded to him., "The sweet sour fruit, it was very enjoyable, but it was my wrong to judge it."

"Oh... you must mean the passion fruit..." Thranduil smiled at him.

Estel nodded, smiling.

"Then we should head where you went, and hope to find my son..." Thranduil quietly said, staring at the blank air, thinking of his son, wandering about his health.

Elrond stared at his friend. "We will find him; do not lose hope yet, mellon-nin."

End of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Broken Spirit 14

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

14.

_Elrond stared at his friend. "We will find him; do not lose hope yet, mellon-nin."_

Thranduil nodded to his friend, as he kept praying for the Valar to protect his son from any creatures that might approach him.

Thranduil was concerned about the blood that was found on the white sateen flower. He did not know how much blood his son might have lost, or if he was injured.

Elrond stared at his friend, wishing to know of what he is thinking, wanting to calm him from the troubling thoughts that might haunt him since they had seen the blood.

"Thranduil," Elrond said calmly, hoping his voice would bring some sort of comfort to ease the heart of a king and a friend.

Thranduil stared at him silently. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster, as the feeling of dread filled him.

They rode to the area where Estel, the twins, and the guards found the passion fruit. There the entire searching group took some rest.

They sat below the trees as the shadows and the fresh air gave them some comfort from the heavy sun above them.

Thranduil was restless, and walked to his horse, fed it, and talked to it as he stroked the horse's nose softly. "We will find him, even if it is with my last breath, _I_ will find him…"

The horse groaned at him, though Thranduil found himself staring at nothing, deep in thought. He did not feel the comforting hand of his friend, tapping his shoulder.

"Thranduil?" the voice broke through.

Thranduil turned around facing his friend, who only smiled to comfort him. Thranduil nodded with understanding, though he wished to find his son right away.

Elrond wished he could find the right word to say to his friend, he grew concerned about him, staring in the space.

Elrond walked back to his sons, "We need to move ahead, my sons. Time must be against us…"

With that the twins, Estel, and the guards rose to their feet and mounted their horses.

"Where should we head next?" Elrond asked the twins, while he helped Estel.

"Over to the dead trees, those branches that almost kill Estel." Elladan replied, with deep voice.

"So be it," Thranduil said, and then he softly spoken to the twins, "Lead the way, we are all behind you."

The wind started to blow, the birds stopped singing, and the trees were silent even the whistle of the branches from the wind seemed unheard to the elves and the little boy.

Something was wrong, and Thranduil was the first to notice it.

The orcs busted in the area where they were. All of the companions pulled their swords out, though some guards used the arrows and bows they had.

Elrond whispered to the boy, trying not to scare him, "Tighten your hands over my body and never let go, I do not wish to lose you, you are my dearest boy."

Estel nodded, and held his Adar tight. The twins were settled in front of their Adar to save him and Estel from the creatures.

Mirkwood's horn was heard as the battle as started. Each elf fought to save another, to finish the battle, and to find the princeling.

As they fought, Elrond glanced at the twins, noticing how hard they fought, brother with brother against the orcs, he smiled and his heart filled with pride.

'I need to encourage them more often…' Elrond thought, while he fought.

Then when the battle was over and all the orcs that attacked them were slaughtered, the king checked each one of his guards to see if they were hurt.

Elrond watched over his sons as well, glad they were in one piece. He shared a glance with the king, as the search patrol continued on their trip, hoping to find princeling Legolas.

Estel could hear the whipping sound of the branches, not that he could ever forget the memory of what had happened, it hunted him, and this whipping sound seemed to awaken it.

Estel started to shiver, and Elrond grew concerned about him.

Elrond stopped the horse and asked, "Estel, what is it? What is wrong?"

Estel lift his head, staring at his Adar's eyes, and with shuddering and weak voice and with pleading eyes, he replied, "I… the branch… is… near… do not let it… take me… saes… Adar…"

Elrond understood, and squeezed the boy gently on his shoulder. He called to King Thranduil, warning him about the trap of the branches, and waiting for any encounters to come.

King Thranduil and the guards around them stopped, they could hear the whipping echo very well, and Elrond explained to the remaining guards and to his friend, what had happened to Estel as he encountered the branch. They nodded with understanding, and removed their swords again, locating the corrupting root and headed to destroy the dead tree.

Thranduil walked first, and almost got hit by a branch. He ducked quickly, though he felt the sharp wind blowing past his face. Elladan, who stood behind the king, got hit. The branch shoved him hard through the air, and then Elladan could feel himself falling to the hard ground. The last thing that he heard was his Adar's voice calling to him.

Elladan could not see the fear in his Adar's eyes, or his brothers, who stood in shock of what was happening.

The branch kept a fast rhythm aimed at the king, who now crawled on the ground, and tried to cut the main root of the tree before someone else was hit.

Thranduil could hear Elrond's voice, calling with fear over the motionless body of Elladan. The king could feel the guilt climbing inside his body while he used his sword to cut the tree. He knew that he had caused his own son to run away from him, and now Elladan was hurt too.

End of Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Broken Spirit 15

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

15.

_Thranduil could hear Elrond's voice, calling with fear over the motionless body. The king could feel the guilt climbing inside his body while he used his sword to cut the tree. , He knew that he caused his own son to run away from him, and now Elladan was hurt too._

The guards crawled next to the king, taking his position while he stared at Elladan's motionless form.

"Your Highness…" the guard called, hoping to get his attention. He did not want him to fall to over the branches that caused only pain.

The king nodded, and crawled over the safest spot to where Elrond had put Elladan.

Elrond drug Elladan's body, as carefully as he could. He wanted him safely away from the swinging branches.

Thranduil stood, sword still in his hand, looking at Elladan. He wished he had the words to comfort his friend, but he could not find the words.

Elrond could sense King Thranduil near, but said nothing. He was busy attending to his son's wounds.

Elrond noticed a large gash appear on Elladan's brow near his left eyebrow, he remembered the way that Elladan fell on the ground, with his headfirst, knocking him unconscious.

"Elrohir," he called without turning his head from Elladan, and then when he could felt Elrohir's presence, he asked, "Ion-nin, give me the herbal bag and canteen of water that I kept for Estel in my saddle."

Elrohir nodded, and hurried to the horse, loading the herbal bag and the canteen in his hands, he hurried back over his Adar.

Elrond took the bag, set it aside, and then he took the canteen. He took a clean leaf, and started to clean the gash to keep any infection away. Then he opened the herbs and prepared them, and then applied them to the bandages. He covered the large gash with the bandages.

Then he turned Elladan softly on his side to attend the other wound on the back of his head. While he turned him carefully, he could feel hot blood seep through his hands.

He poured more water in his hands, cleaning the wound, and he tried to stop the blood.

Then he bandaged the wound. He waited for his son to stir, wanting to be certain that his son was alright., He hoped that the wound had not caused some severe injury to his head.

Elrond looked at Thranduil's eyes, noticing the fear in the king's eyes. He could also see more. He saw guilt.

King Thranduil blamed himself for Elladan's injury.

Estel walked hesitantly to his father.

"Come here, my son," Elrond called to the boy.

Estel came closer, letting the elf embrace his shoulders. Elrond motioned for him to sit beside him, and next to Elladan.

"Elrohir, you can come too, ion-nin," Elrond called to the other twin. "Here, sit beside Elladan as well," Elrohir sat beside his half, and Elrond continued, "Talk to him, my sons, while I talk with the king. Elladan needs you now, as you need him."

And with that, he moved to Thranduil's side, taking him away from his sons.

End of Chapter 15.

* * *

_Till next week... _


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Broken Spirit 16

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

16.

_And with that, he moved to Thranduil's side, taking him away from his sons._

Elrond stared at the king; he could see fear and guilt clearly in the king's eyes.

"Mellon-nin?" he asked, while he moved his hand to Thranduil's sword, taking it softly from his hand and letting it fall upon the ground. He did not want either himself or Thranduil hit.

"…" Thranduil opened his mouth but nothing left but the look of shock and worry.

"He will be all right," Elrond said to him, but still no words or reaction came from the king. "It was not your fault, it was the dead tree…"

Elrond could see the shadow moving upon the king's eyes, and then he heard a sigh of relief from the king's lips, and Elrond sighed too.

"Thranduil, mellon-nin," Elrond asked again.

"I should be the one on the ground, not your son…" Thranduil mumbled sadly.

"Thranduil, mellon-nin, if it was you on the ground and you were all alone seeking your elfling, who would come and rescue you from a fallen illness, and who would find the elfling if you were all alone?" Elrond asked, and noticed how the mask changed upon his friend. "I know that my son will be all right, he has a strong spirit, and _we_ need to find your son. He is wondering alone, and might be hurt. The blood that we found on the flower may be his," he stopped and observed the king's face, "You should gather yourself, once Elladan is awake, we heading to your elfling, and bringing him back to you, where he belongs."

Elrond was pleased to see the king smile. At least his words touched the king's heart, and the fears and guilt faded away.

Elrond and Thranduil were heading back to Elrohir and Estel, who sat beside Elladan. They were waiting as patiently as they could for their their brother to stir.

Estel squeezed Elladan's hand, and whispered in his ear, "Please… do not leave me… big brother… I do not want to lose you… please wake up…"

Estel kept pleading to his brother while Elrohir watched, not knowing what he should say. Fearing he would lose te other half of himself, Elrohir's heart beat faster and tears slipped from his eyes.

Then Estel felt something in his hand, he lowered his gaze from Elladan's face to his hand.

"ADA?" Estel shouted.

"What is it, my son?"

"He squeezed my hand…"

"It is good news indeed," Elrond said with a large smile upon his face. "He will be awake soon."

_BS16 _

**Half hour later… **

Elladan woke from the darkness that engulfed him, and with puzzle in his face, he stared at the figures that stared at him.

"Elladan…" he could hear someone calling him, but a wave of nausea hit him, and could feel the darkness calling for him again.

"Elladan…" the voice kept calling for him.

Then he could see his Adar, staring at him, worried.

"A-da?" he asked with cracked voice.

Elrond took the canteen and told his son, "Drink slowly, I do not want you choke."

"Elladan, I have one question, and then I will let you rest again," Elrond said, and then he asked as he moved his hand in front of Elladan's eyes, "How many fingers do you see?"

"Three." And then he could feel the darkness calling, catching his body, as he fell numb into Elrond's hands.

Two fingers were only being seen.

"He is resting." Elrond said, as he was a worried sick upon his son's health.

Elrohir was confused, "Adar?" he asked.

"What is it, Elrohir?" the healer asked him.

"I… I never heard you asked that question before. What was the meaning if he was wrong?" Elrohir asked, worried for his half's health.

Elrond sighed, and answered, "It means that he had concussion, and he needs more rest. I will check later, and I will see if it is better or worse."

"And?" Elrohir asked, wanted to know more.

"Once he wakes, I need to check again to see if he feels better, and well enough to ride. I need you to hold him; he might still feel confused and lose his balance." Elrond replied as he gazed at his son.

Elrohir said, "I will keep him safe, Adar. I will not let him fall."

Elrond nodded, and then looked at the king.

Later, when Elladan woke, Elrond started to check him again, and he let out a sigh of relief.

The healer gave him some water and gathered him in his arms. When Elrohir mounted his horse, he held Elladan safely in front of him.

"Elrohir, talk to him, explain to him." Elrond said to Elrohir, while he walked to his horse with Estel.

"Would we pass the dark corridor by foot or by our horse as Elrohir and Elladan?" Estel asked his Adar.

Elrond stared at his boy and answered, "We will walk by foot, the guards will be close to us, and I will not let you get hurt."

Estel nodded and tightened his hand with his Adar.

King Thranduil walked first, and then his guards as they surrounded Elrond and Estel, and the twins rode close to him. The remaining guards brought up the rear.

When they passed the dark corridor, there was a lake. It looked huge to Estel and he let go of Elrond's hand and ran to the water.

Elrond, who scanned the view, noticed how the bushes died beside the lake.

Elrond ran after Estel, worried as the boy knelt beside the lake edge, moving his hand in the river.

Elrond opened his mouth and shouted for his son, "ESTEL, NO!!!" as Estel moved his hand from the lake to his mouth.

End of Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Broken Spirit 17

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst. Violence. Jealousy. OOC for in case. Prepare the tissues; I _think_ that you might need them. Character death? Family matters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just created the plot for my stories.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Princeling Legolas disobeys his father. The punishment leads to an incident no one expected. Will the Peredhil save the day?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 12 years old, while Legolas is 9 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Note2: Also written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 054: Spirit._

Note3: Legolas learns that he had stronger connection with nature and how he is dealing with it at first.

Remember Legolas is an elfling, and an elfling's reaction could be different, but I guess that you already knew that, right?

17.

_Elrond opened his mouth and shouted for his son, "ESTEL, NO!!!" as Estel moved his hand from the lake to his mouth._

Estel could hear his Adar shouting at him, though he did not understand why he could not drink from the lake. He stared at his Adar as he saw the lord running at him, and he continued to move his hand closer and closer to his lips.

King Thranduil who seemed much closer to the boy than Lord Elrond, he walked over to the boy, knelt beside him, "The lake is poisoned, Estel, look around you; the nature is dying." Then the king moved his gaze to his friend and noticed the nod that Elrond gave him. He sighed, and left Elrond and the boy alone while wondering if his own son drank from the lake as well.

Elrohir watched the whole scene while holding his twin, not letting him fall. He watched the king as he walked away, alone with his thoughts.

Elrohir moved his horse to the king.

King Thranduil felt their presences, turned around and stared at Elrohir as he asked, "How can I help you, Master Elrohir?"

Elrohir just stared at the king.

"Elrohir?" Thranduil asked, "Is everything all right?"

'Courage, Elrohir, courage. What would Elladan say about it?' Elrohir thought and then he took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and started to reply.

"I… I was just wondering what… what troubles you… your Majesty…" and then he lowered his head, hoped that the king would not shout at him because of his lack of manners.

Thranduil walked closer to Elrohir and said, "Elrohir, look at me, young one…"

Elrohir stared at the king, feel the lump in his throat.

"Call me Thranduil." Thranduil softly said to him and added a small smile hoping that it would ease the twin to feel comfortable with him.

"Thranduil…" Elrohir said and smiled at the king.

"This is much better, Elrohir," the king smiled, "I do hope that Greenleaf did not drink from that poisoned lake, and I am also troubled of the blood that we have found on the white flower."

Elrohir stared at the king, and only nodded with understanding in his eyes.

Thranduil scanned the twin's face, and softly said with assurance in his voice, "You need to say nothing, Elrohir,"

Then Thranduil stared at the other, and asked Elrohir, "How is Elladan?"

Elrohir sighed, moving the gaze from the king to his twin, who kept mumbling something that he did not quite understand, and answered, "He is holding on. Though I am concerned about something that he keeps doing. Perhaps I should ask adar.""

"What is concerning you, Elrohir?" Thranduil asked, as he scanned Elrohir's face, seeing the worry there.

"He keeps mumbling something, and his voice sounds like he has been drinking some ale. I barely understand what he is saying, and he keeps moving his hand; and his finger points at something." Elrohir replied.

While Thranduil thought about Elladan's condition, Elrond kept checking the boy, hoping that he had not been poisoned.

"Ada?" Estel asked, and hoped that his foster Adar would stop checking him.

Elrond did stop his checking as Estel asked him; he scanned the boy's face, and asked, "What is it, Estel?"

"I did not drink from the lake. Thranduil explained to me, why not to drink it," Estel replied and then he asked his Adar, "Why are you checking me? I am not ill; Elladan is the one who is injured, not I."

"I was worried about you, and wanted to check your health." Elrond explained.

Estel looked at his father's face. "You need a healer, Adar, you look so pale."

Elrond clasped his hands at the boy's shoulders, smiling at him, and then he moved his hands to tickle the boy, knowing he was ticklish, and needing to hear some bit of joy.

Thranduil turned around as he heard the boy giggling and Elrond was near to the boy, and kept tickling him; the king smiled.

Elrohir too, until Elladan kept mumbling.

Elrohir leant his ear closer to Elladan's mouth, as he wanted to hear what his twin mumbled about, and kept moving his hand and finger pointed at something that it seemed that only he saw.

"Legolas… Legolas…"

"What is it, Elladan?" Elrohir asked his twin softly.

"Legolas… wait…"

"ADAR!" Elrohir called with a slight panic.

Elrond and Estel hurried at Elrohir, while Thranduil still stay close to him.

"What is it Elrohir?" Elrond asked with concerned as he saw Elladan moved his hand, pointed with his finger over something, and kept mumbling something.

"It is Elladan; he kept saying the same thing." Elrohir explained.

"What is he saying, ion-nin?" Elrond asked, worried some come seen in his face again.

"He keeps saying 'Legolas… wait… Legolas', do you think that he might see him?"

"It is possible, ion-nin, if we are close to him." Elrond replied and then he asked, "To where does he pointing?"

Elrohir moved his gaze from his Adar at Elladan's pointing, and answered, "At the mountain, there!" he pointed.

Thranduil moved his eyes at the point where Elrohir pointed. He held his breath as he noticed the limp form of his elfling moving at the cliff.

"We need to hurry before he falls." Thranduil said, and the guards were alert as they mounted their horses. The king walked to his horse and mounted quickly.

Elrond and Estel hurried to their horse and mounted as well, riding between the guards and the king, and with Elrohir and Elladan.

Thranduil's eyes never left Legolas' form, as the elfling seemed unaware of the danger.

And yet, Princeling Legolas kept crawling to the edge of the cliff, his eyes were only focused at the growing light that called for him, not the shouts that were calling for him.

'Saes Valar, do not let him fall from the cliff… saes…' Thranduil prayed as he rode faster, and then he dismounted it, and ran to the mountain, hoping that he would not lose his son.

Estel watched the king as he dismounted from his horse and ran to the mountain, and asked his Adar, "What is Thranduil doing, Ada?"

Elrond sighed softly, and hoped that it would not be too late, "Thranduil, my boy, is running to stop his elfling from falling from the cliff. He does not want him to fall."

"I do not want Legolas to fall either, Adar." Estel said, and Elrond could felt how Estel's heart pounded faster and faster as he watched.

'You better hurry my friend.' Elrond thoughts, as his hand soothed Estel's chest, hoping that the boy would calm down.

He kept running up the mountain, but stopped, as he did not see the form of Legolas in front of his eyes.

"NO!!!" Thranduil shouted, and let his legs crash to the stone ground.

End of Chapter 17.

* * *

_Till next week..._


	18. Chapter 18

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

 **BS18**  **BS18** 

"_NO!!!" Thranduil shouted, and let his legs crash to the stone ground._

Estel jumped as he heard the king's shout, and asked, "Adar, what is wrong?"

Elrond scanned the mountain as much as he could see, as he still sat on the horse, catching the boy from falling to the ground.

Elrond saw a movement, and shouted at the king, "CATCH HIM BEFORE HE FALLS, YOU DID NOT LOSE HIM YET!"

"It is all right, my son," Elrond said in a calm voice, as he tried to ease the boy's heart, "Thranduil will catch him before he falls."

Elrohir looked between the king and his Adar. He had seen the movement too, and was glad his father yelled to the king. He was worried and did not want his friend to be hurt.

Elrond kept glancing between the king and the boy. Estel trembled with fear, and jumped when Thranduil yelled.

"Thranduil only lost eye-contact with his son, and he feared that he might lose him, that is why he screamed." Elrond softly explained, kept rubbing the boy's shoulders, hoping to ease his fear.

"Calm down, Estel… there is no need for you to fear, King Thranduil will bring Legolas safe and sound." Elrond assured the boy.

When Elrond saw that the Estel's breathing was slowing; he smiled, and glanced at the king who kept climbing with determination. Thranduil hoped his son would forgive him for letting his pride get in the way of loving his son.

King Thranduil raised his head from time to time to see that he did not lose the sight of his son. Thranduil knew that he would fade from grief if he were to lose his son. The king pushed the pessimistic thought away, instead he focused on reaching his son in time.

The elfling had only fallen upon a bump, and not from the cliff as he had imagined. His mind was in a fog, as the poison of the water started to weaken his body. He could not think clearly and kept hearing a voice calling him, calling him home.

"Greenleaf?" Thranduil called, hoping that his son would answer his call.

There was no answer to his call.

But there was a weaker voice, calling for another.

"N… nana?"

'Is Greenleaf calling to his Nana?' Thranduil thought with worry in his eyes.

He kept moving, wondering what he heard, and wondered of why the elfling did not call to him, to his Adar.

And then he remembered…

He remembered as he gave to his son a punishment.

_"For your punishment you will not leave your room or play with your friends. You disobeyed me, which disappoints me greatly. I will let Lord Elrond know that until you respect my authority; and me they are not allowed to see you. Stay here in your room, away from the nature that you love and your friends and think over your actions."_

Thranduil mentally kicked himself for his last words just before Legolas shouted how much he hated him, and how could he blamed him? No wonder Elrond hit him, and the glares that the twins and the boy gave him… the king knew that he should do something before he would lose the only one that left from his family.

He could see Legolas' form. His heart cried for the sight. He was happy.

"Nana? Home?" The princeling kept calling as he followed the white light that he saw, crawling with the last strength that remained in his body.

Thranduil still did not know why Greenleaf kept saying these words and kept crawling forward. He noticed the point where eventually the ground disappeared and Legolas was so close to it. The king hurried up.

Then the ground fell completely out from under Greenleaf's limp form, and all that the elfling could feel was the breeze upon his face, he felt like a feather that had fallen from a great eagle.

End of Chapter 18.

* * *

_Till next week... _


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Forgive me for not update yesterday - FF didn't work..._

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

**BS19**

_Then the ground fell completely out from under Greenleaf's limp form, and all that the elfling could feel was the breeze upon his face, he felt like a feather that had fallen from a great eagle._

Elrohir, while holding on firm to his half, galloped his horse while two guards joined him as he followed the ground above the cliff where he last saw Greenleaf fall.

King Thranduil lay with half of his torso on the cliff, his hands reaching down without any second thought. He was determined to catch his elfling from hitting the ground.

"Ada?" Estel asked.

Elrond stared at the boy, and nodded to him, as he waited for Estel to continue.

"Did Thranduil catch him?" Estel asked with uneasy breaths.

Elrond still could feel Estel's heart beating harder and faster, and he tried to ease the boy's fears, he, not want him to faint.

Elrond stared as his friend tried to catch the elfling and seemed to succeed. He sighed with relief as he answered the boy, "It appears he did."

Elrohir and the guards sighed with relief, as they noticed how the king caught the fallen princeling, and then they hurried back to Elrond's side.

Thranduil crawled back with Legolas' limp form settled tightly in his hands, not wanting him to fall or to slip from his hands.

As he set Legolas' limp body on the ground, and away from the cliff, he sighed with relief as the image of his son falling continued replaying in his mind.

The king observed the condition of his son; he was pale as a moon, his lips were cracked and blue. Thranduil could see the dry soaked blood on Legolas' shirt. He tore the shirt, and his eyes widen as he saw the deep gash at his elfling's shoulder, not knowing if it had been infected or not.

His eyes also noticed the bruises on the elfling's ribs. His eyes darkened with fear of losing his son.

He needed to call for Elrond, knowing that he is the only one that could save his son.

Thranduil called, and then he waited beside his elfling. Kneeling beside him and whispering into his ear, "Do not leave me… saes…"

The king kept whispering, begging for his son, to join the land of living, not wishing to lose him, as he lost his wife.

Thranduil could hear the footsteps of Elrond, the king begged, "I will not let you die, ion-nin, I love you too much to let you die… because I let my pride and fear take over me… saes, ion… come back to me… I love you, and I'm proud of you…"

Thranduil hoped that his words might be ease of his son's condition, as he once heard how words ease while in reverie, and soon the person was seemed to feel better.

Then Elrond appeared, slightly shoving Thranduil away from Legolas' side, as he attended him.

Thranduil watched how the healer first scanned the injury of his son, before he started the healing.

The boy also stood, and was closer than Thranduil, as Estel feared for Legolas, not wanting to lose his best friend. The one that gave him hope and friendship with no doubt, was now staring with fear, and prayed for the Valar to help him.

"Please Valar… save my friend. I do not want to lose him!" Estel pleaded as he prayed.

Thranduil could hear the soft shaken voice that came from the boy, he gave little smile, and then the smile disappeared as he frown at Elrond. As the healer kept staring, doing nothing to help to his elfling.

Thranduil came forward to the healer, as he tried to fight his anger, "What is wrong, mellon-nin?"

Elrond stared at his friend, and noticed the sparkled of anger showing in his eyes, his fists that laid beside the king's body, the healer seemed to understand the king's attitude as he answered, calmly as he could, "I need some herbs, those I do not have right now, they may be back in the palace…"

But then Thranduil cut him off, "What herbs? I thought that you had them in your healer bag, all herbs that you need."

Elrond sighed softly, as he could hear how the anger seemed slowly climbed and taking control of the king, and he answered still calm, "I do not have those herbs to bring to your son, in case that he drank from the river," noticing the king frown, Elrond walked closer to him, "Those herbs might save your son's life if he drank from it, and that is why exactly I need those herbs, and Thranduil?"

"What?"

"I am the healer here, not you." Elrond reminded him, and gave him a slight smile.

Thranduil nodded, and then he glanced back at the guards, some still mounted on their horses.

"Be ready to leave, we ride home." Thranduil said to them, and then he glanced back at the form of his son. He was tearing himself apart, guilt ridden for letting his son fallen because of his fear and pride.

Thranduil knelt beside Legolas, holding him firm in his arms, as he stood to his feet. He walked down the path from the mountain, followed closely by Elrond, Estel, and the twins, back where the horses and guards left keeping watch for any danger that might show.

Elrond took Legolas from Thranduil as the king mounted and then gave him his son to hold from falling from the horse as he rode ahead with several guards behind him, and then the Peredhil mounted too, and the guards follow them.

Thranduil galloped his horse, moving faster as the life of his elfling depended on it. He hoped that his son would manage to see the sun another time and him again.

Elrond glanced behind noticed the limp form of Elladan as Elrohir did as best as he could of not letting his older half to fall.

'I will have a problem, I know that Thranduil will demand from me to work of his son's form, but what about my son?' Elrond wondered, and hoped that Elladan would come around before he will be the one to lose control, and then there will be no one who would heal those who needed his help.

End of Chapter 19.

* * *

_Till next week..._


	20. Chapter 20

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

**BS20**

_Elrond glanced behind noticed the limp form of Elladan as Elrohir did as best as he could of not letting his older half to fall._

_'I will have a problem; I know that Thranduil will demand from me to work of his son's form, but what about my son?' Elrond wondered, and hoped that Elladan would come around before he will be the one to lose control, and then there will be no one who would heal those who needed his help._

Elrond decided to act, knowing by the last events that if _they_ did not arrive soon, Thranduil might do something stupid while his son leaned on death's door.

"Estel," Elrond softly called.

The boy looked up at his Adar, waiting for him to continue, and Elrond did, "I need you to ride with Elrohir while I take care of Elladan, do you understand?"

Estel nodded.

Elrond helped the boy dismounted from the horse, and motioned to Elrohir to get his horse closer to him so he could lift Elladan's form and support him as he was in front of him. Then Elrohir lifted the boy, and settled him in front of him, as well.

While they rode, Elrohir and Estel were talking between each other, as Elrond examined Elladan's limp form, waiting for any reaction as he listened to his sons.

"I am scared," Estel said, as he started to shake.

Elrohir lightly squeezed the boy's shoulder, "You will see, little brother, they will be all right. There is nothing to be scared of."

"But… but… Legolas was pale, and Elladan did not say any words… will they die?" Estel asked as he turned his face, staring at his brother, with tears waiting in his eyes, rolling one by one down from his eyes to his cheeks.

Elrohir wiped the tears from his brother, and tried to answer the best he could, "Adar is a great healer, you know that he will do anything to heal them, right, little brother?"

Estel nodded, but seemed unconvinced, as he asked, "But what if Adar does not have the right herbs in the palace… will we let Legolas die?"

Elrohir sighed softly, and answered, "Estel, sweet brother, when we cross the bridge we will see."

"I hope we will cross the bridge soon cause I do not want to lose Legolas, or Elladan." Estel grinned at his brother.

"Neither do I, little brother."

Elrohir could hear the boy sniffle, "What is it, Estel?"

"It is the wind, sharp in my eyes, and made me cry more." Estel said.

"Oh… Estel… it just happened, I do not think that it was the wind's intention." Elrohir grinned and smiled at his brother.

Estel chuckled, and Elrohir was pleased to see a smile from the boy.

Then a voice was heard, Elrohir stared at his brother, and asked him, "Are you hungry?"

Estel nodded as he rubbed his belly.

Elrohir took the bag, opened it, and with a smile in his face he asked, "Do you want a piece of passion fruit or lembas?"

Estel moved his tongue upon his lips, hunger sparkled from his eyes, as he answered, "Passion fruit first, then the lembas, so I will feel that I am full with food."

"Well, then, look ahead while I cut the fruit." Elrohir said to the boy.

Elrond stared at his sons, enjoying the sight that he caught, and he was glad to see Estel smiling and relaxing, knowing that the boy needed it.

Elrond stared at his oldest, grabbing the bag, he remembered that he might have something that would make Elladan wake up, he needed him, and his brothers needed him too.

Elrohir grabbed a powder that he made before, and moved it closer to Elladan's nose.

The elf stirred, it took much time, as Elladan tried to open his eyes, though Elrond was relief when he noticed his son moving his muscles, his mouth was open, like he is going to say anything, but not actually speaking aloud.

"Elladan," he called softly, waiting for him to reply.

"A… Adar?" Elladan's voice was weakly

"Aye, ion-nin, it is I." Elrond confirmed smiling at him.

"W… Where… is… Legolas…?" Elladan asked his mouth was dry.

Elrond pulled the bag back at the saddle, and in return he removed the canteen, opening it, as he said, "Take a little sip, ion, I do not want you to choke."

Elladan did try to do so, as the feeling of the water dripping down his throat felt good.

Then, Elrond decided that it was time to answer to his son, "Thanks to you, ion-nin, we did find Legolas…"

But was cut by the elder, "But… I do not see him…"

"You will once we approach the palace, he will be all right." Elrond explained and squeezed the elf's shoulder.

"And… Estel… Elrohir… where?" Elladan asked, concerned about his youngest brothers.

"They are near, but not to far."

End of Chapter 20.

* * *

_Legolas will appear more in next chapter. See you next week... waiting for the Storm... Grin_

_Have a great day/night and keep smiling._


	21. Chapter 21

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

**BS21 **

_Day away from the palace… _

King Thranduil stared at the limp form of his son with concern in his eyes.

Legolas grew paler, and was shaking violently in his Adar's arms, and Thranduil tried to ease the shaking, hoping that he would not lose his son.

"Greenleaf… saes… live…" Thranduil begged, his eyes watering with new tears falling on the pale Legolas.

The king hugged his son tightly, and prayed for the Valar to spare his son's life. Legolas was the only family that he had left.

Thranduil turned his head around, looking for Elrond, but was surprised to see nothing but the gray in the sky, and heavy shadows closing down the path behind him, making everyone who followed him virtually blind.

**BS21**

Lord Elrond, his sons, and the rest of the guards had been caught by the shadows.

There was a smell of upcoming battle, Elrond could sense it. He could also feel the strange presence.

"Stay close, we are near danger." Elrond called.

The guards readied their weapons for attack.

"Elladan, my child, how do you feel?" Elrond asked wanting to be certain his eldest was ready to fight.

"I am fine, Adar." Elladan answered though he did not look at his Adar.

Elrond scanned his son's face, noticing the confusion.

"Are you certain that you are feeling good?" Elrond teased him, eager to see him in good shape, and smiling too.

"I am, Adar." Elladan placed a small smile in his face, and moved his hand at his sword, ready to pull it.

"Can you feel the presences moving in the dark shadows?" Elrond questioned him.

Elladan nodded.

Elrond decided to test a bit Elladan; not knowing if his son can hold the sword steady.

"Can you hold the sword?"

Elladan's hands were tightening at the sheath, as he tried to remove it, but it was without success.

Elrond was surprised; Elladan's body was still weak.

"It is all right, and you can be my eyes. Direct the horse at any surprises attack. Can you do it, ion-nin?" Elrond asked softly, not wanting his son to feel useless on the battlefield.

"I understand, Adar, and I will try to watch my siblings. I do not want them to get hurt, I love you and them too much that I can not sit and do nothing," Elladan said, "I will watch them closely, and help you too, Adar."

"I love you too, ion-nin, and your brothers, love you too."

Elladan nodded.

"You did good, ion. You were the one to tell us where Legolas was when we lost hope."

Elladan stared at his Adar, not knowing of what he should said. Elrond smiled back.

"Elrohir…" Elladan tried to call out, but his voice was weak.

"Elrohir!" Elrond called out.

Elrond saw Elladan's smiling at him, and nodded to him. It was an understanding in their eyes.

Elrohir and Estel rode their horse a bit far from their Adar, as they let themselves enjoy the fruits and ease all the worries, but when they heard Elrond's voice, they came forward to their Adar.

"Look, Elladan is awake…" Estel said it suddenly, and by accident he drops the fruit on the ground, "Oops…"

"Nothing is wrong, my son." Elrond assured him.

"Nothing is wrong, brother." Elladan said to his brother.

"They are right, you know…" Elrohir added and giggled.

Estel laughed lightly, but the smile vanished fast from his face as he heard a yell.

**BS21**

Thranduil stared at the guards, noticed the frown at their faces, something must be wrong, and Elrond was not behind him.

"Follow the tracks, and send arrow at the sky, if there is a battle." Thranduil ordered, and the four guards left with the king.

The rest of the guards rode through the dark shadows, and a slight fear pierced their bodies. They were alert; weapons were already in their hands.

**BS21**

"Estel, whatever happens, stay close to Elrohir, and fight back!" Elrond said with concerning in his voice.

Estel nodded, and then he asked Elrohir, if there is something that he could do to help.

"You can help me, Estel, tell me about their location, and watch yourself from getting hurt." Elrohir said with a light smile, not wanting anything to happen to his little brother.

"I will," Estel said, and then he grinned at Elrohir, "After all, what would you do without me?"

"Bored to death when I and Elladan would hear Glorfindel and Erestor's lecturing…" Elrohir answered with a large smile on his face.

He loves Estel, and the boy loves him and his family. What more could he asked for?

The yells came forward to them like a crushing wave.

**BS21**

Thranduil stared at the sky; while the guards surrounded him, protected him and his princeling from the danger.

Something was shot in the sky, the king saw it, and was not happy at all.

He wondered who would save his son, when the healer might be in danger as his guards as well.

He turned and face two of his guards, and started at his orders, "Ride to the palace, and bring more guards with you, do it quick, or the Healer and his sons might find their death!" and quietly he said, "_Because of my own fault, I should have wait for them, and fought with them_."

The guards rode like the wind, hurried to the palace, knowing that lives set upon their shoulders. Important lives.

"Forgive me, ion-nin." Thranduil let the tears falling down upon the limp form in his hands.

**BS21**

"Adar!" Elrohir called as he noticed the amount of the orcs that soon surrounded them.

They were outnumbers, and it did not look good.

Estel saw everything moving fast, as the battle was. And his mind was busy to see those who fight. He did not feel the claws grab him from the horse, despite Elrohir's effort.

Elladan almost gave a shout and jumped from the horse, but being struck by the orcs, leaving him numb on the brown mud ground.

Elrond was torn between saving Elladan's life as the orcs surrounded him, and between rescuing the boy from the clutches of the orc. He noticed the situation that Elrohir was in and the lord gave a shout, "ESTEL! FIGHT!"

Then Elrond dismounted from the horse quickly and amend Elladan's form. He noticed how the bandage soon re-filled with blood, it was fresh, and he hoped that it did not cause anything to be wrong, as Elladan was already was in bad shape.

Then he glanced at Elrohir, noticed how the elf fought bravely, trying to save Estel.

Estel was angry, and tried to fight against this horrible creature who took him from his family, but he could not get far, as the orc struck him hard on his face, and all Estel saw was the sparkle stars, and then the darkness engulfs him.

"Forgive me, Estel." Elrond could feel failure and guilt trembled in his body, as the boy was lifted upon the orc's shoulders and disappeared in front of his eyes.

End of Chapter 21.


	22. Chapter 22

**Reply to Anon review:**

**a shadow in the dark**: _Hannon-le, mellon-nin for your review, glad to know that you love it. Update it soon as I can during Real Life. Hugs and Kisses Have a great weekend and keep smiling._

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

**BS22**

"_Forgive me, Estel." Elrond could feel failure and guilt trembled in his body, as the boy was lifted upon the orc's shoulders and disappeared in front of his eyes._

"NO!!!" Elrohir shouted, and started to run after the orcs with his sword pulled. He did not want to leave Estel with these ugly creatures.

"Elrohir, come back here at once!" Elrond said firmly, not wanting to lose his younger son either.

Elrohir did stop, but walked slowly to Elrond, an inner battle going on to follow the boy or obey his father. He sighed.

"Now, it is not the time, ion-nin, as much as I want to run with you and kill those orcs and save Estel, but I am afraid, that it is not this time," Elrond sighed and continued, "We are outnumbered, your brother needs my care, and Legolas as well, and I do hope that the king would not kill me…"

"He will not kill you, look at the guards that came, _he_ sent them, and I am assuming that he did not know of what had wrong with us." Elrond said, and for once, he seemed to notice of more guards.

"You are right, ion-nin." Elrond clasped his hands upon his son's shoulders.

"Come," the guard said, "We will escort you safety to the palace, as the army will wait for us or meet us half way."

"Army, what army?" Elrond asked, and wondered what is going on.

"The army that our king sent for your behalf, my lord." The guard answered.

"So be it, though I think that the army should wait for us in the palace, as plans must be made."

The guards nodded, but either said anything.

Elrohir helped to his Adar with his half, carrying him to their horse, and placed him in front of his Adar, and then he mounted as well.

They rode in silence, until the army that Thranduil sent, approach to them in haste.

"The battle is over, come back with us at the palace and arrange for seeking and killing orcs." Elrond said to the captain.

"Seeking who, my Lord Elrond?" the captain asked him, seemed confused, as he saw the elfling in the hands of the king.

"My boy, Estel." Elrond replied.

The captain nodded, and the army covered the group at the palace.

**BS22**

Thranduil hurried to the healer's room, and laid his son in the bed.

He knelt beside him, caressing his elfling's pale cheek, mumbling for him to come back, and how sorry he was for his foolish act.

But Greenleaf did not even stir.

The king started pacing the room, waiting impatiently for Elrond to come, as he did not wish to lose his son.

"Where in the name of the Valar are they?" Thranduil asked, as he kept pacing, not watching his son.

Greenleaf though started to shake violently, Thranduil hurried to his side, unable to bear his son's condition.

"Saes, ion-nin, do not die on me…" Thranduil begged, taking the form of his shaking son in his arms, hoping that he would stop shaking.

Then the door was open, and Thranduil felt the presence of Elrond, he mumbled, "Finally."

"We were… he… he was pulled by orcs, though… I failed my son…" Elrond said at the king's tone.

Thranduil turned around, noticing the sad face upon his friend, and for the first time, noticed that there is someone missing.

"Where is the boy that always was by your side?" Thranduil asked.

Elrond stared at the ground, and then he answered. "He was taken by the orcs, and I could not do anything about it." Thranduil could feel the despair in his voice,

"You should have stayed here," Thranduil said "It was my own fault that Greenleaf ran, and now you are the one who pays the price for it."

"And what about your son?" Elrond asked, as he raised his head, staring at the shaking form in Thranduil's arms.

"I fear for him… I fear that I am going to lose him, as you lost the boy." Thranduil said, moving his gaze away from his friend, knowing that he caused much pain for his friend, and to his son.

End of Chapter 22.

* * *

_Next week, update might be between Wed to Fri, so please notice if FF alerts are down._


	23. Chapter 23

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

_Warning: Out Of Character might appear in here._

**BS23**

Elrond took the elfling from his friend's hands and laid him back on the bed. He examined his neck, concerned because the pulse was weak. He looked at Elrohir, and then at Thranduil, but said nothing.

"What is it that troubles your mind, mellon-nin?" Thranduil asked as he watched how Elrond examined his son.

"I am worried for his health," Elrond replied to him, then he turned his gaze at Elrohir, and asked softly, "Ion-nin, bring the bag from my room."

Elrohir nodded and left the room with haste. He could not help but hope his father did not forget about his twin.

When Elrohir back, he saw his Adar walking from one bed to another, checking both Elladan and Legolas.

He handed to his Adar the bag, and asked if his assistance might be needed, "Adar is there something that I can do?"

"Aye, there is, ion." Elrond answered.

"What?" Elrohir asked impatiently.

Elrond stared at the king, and then he asked him, "When can the army leave and save my son?"

"The army will not leave alone, I will accompany with them." Thranduil replied.

"I want to join too, Adar." Elrohir added.

Elrond did not want him to, "No, Elrohir, you will stay here; I do not want you hurt."

"But Adar, Estel is out there **alone**, frightened from those evil creatures; he needs _me_ there. He may think we have just left him." Elrohir insisted.

Elrond sighed heavily, knowing that if he insisted that Elrohir will stay, Elrohir will be more stubborn and will act alone, only to save his little brother.

"You can go," Elrond sighed heavily as he said it. He could hear the joy leaving from his son's mouth, he added, "When Estel is back, we can all be happy."

"And Legolas, Adar, do not forget about him, alive and laughing again with Elladan by his side." Elrohir said, with smile in his face, as hope returned to his eyes.

He will be with Thranduil and the army to save his brother.

"This is not something that I will forget." Elrond smiled at his son, and continued, "Get ready anything that you will need, and let Thranduil know if there is anything else you need. Remember food, as Estel might be hungry when you find him."

"Your Adar is right, young one," Thranduil said softly to the younger elf, and continued softly, "If you need anything, saes, do not hesitate, I will help you as you helped me."

When Elrohir left, Elrond thanked to his friend, and asked him to take care of his son.

Thranduil nodded and said, "I will not let your son to get hurt, mellon-nin."

Elrond nodded, and then he was back moved from Legolas' limp form to Elladan.

Thranduil's face changed at once, as he noticed how pale his elfling was, and his hands were cold to touch. The king was afraid he was watching his son dying in front of his eyes.

"You need to go!" Elrond said to his friend with a firm voice. "Thranduil, mellon-nin, you need to get ready, as you will to leave with my son and the army to save Estel. Go and let me heal your son and mine as well. This is what I do; I am a healer, mellon-nin." Elrond explained as he raises his voice a bit.

Thranduil sighed, and left the room.

Elrond sighed, and then took another look at the elfling and softly he asked, "What should I do with your Adar?"

**BS23**

_Outside the palace..._

Horses stood, some groaned. The guards of Thranduil's army mounted the horses, and waited for their king and the young Peredhil to join.

Thranduil left the palace accompanied by Elrond's son as they walked toward the horses that waited for them.

They mounted, and then Thranduil led the army, as Elrohir rode by his side.

Thranduil watched Elrohir for a while, and noticed how tensed the elf soon became. He could feel that there was something that was bothering him.

"Elrohir," Thranduil called, and when he got the other's attention he asked, "What is it that troubles your mind so much?"

Elrohir moved his gaze from the king, sighed, and looked at the view before him. He answered with harshness in his voice as he hissed a warning, "I fear for him, Thranduil. I fear that he is hurt, and for Valar's sake, I hope that nothing happened to him, or I will kill all the orcs that touch him."

"The boy means something to you." Thranduil stated.

"Aye, he is, King Thranduil." Elrohir said. "Since the day that I and Elladan rescued him and his mother from the orcs lashes, the boy has lightened our lives including Adar. His spirit was fading, broken inside as nana left Middle-Earth, and the boy's name is Aragorn, but Adar re-named him Estel, as a hope that he had giving him as he grieves for his wife, for our nana."

Elrohir sighed, and then he added sadly, "And now, as Estel was dragged away by these filthy creatures right in front our eyes…"

Thranduil interrupted. "I understand, mellon-nin, and I will do anything in my power as a king to bring back Estel, to return the hope that you lost."

Elrohir stared at the king, and thanked, "Hannon-le, King Thranduil."

Thranduil grinned at him, as he teased, "How many times have I told you to drop the title, and called me by my name?"

Elrohir smiled, and answered, "I did not count, Thranduil, but if you wish I will start."

Thranduil smiled at him.

In his heart the worry grew as he remembered the last sight of his son. He hoped, really hoped that Legolas would make it.

Elrohir noticed the smile fading from the king's face. he figured that the king's mind was back to Legolas.

"Thranduil," he called, and without seeking to look into the king's eyes, he added, "He will be all right; Adar will take care of him, and Elladan."

"I know, but…" Thranduil said, and stopped, as he could not continued, as the image continued showing in his mind.

"Do you trust my Adar, Thranduil?"

"I do trust your Adar, with my life." Thranduil replied, knowing where Elrohir went with it, he nodded with him, and thanked him.

While they rode, bunch of birds fly above them, almost yelling in their ears, as the shadows closing behind them.

"Something is going to happen," Thranduil said alerted, "The shadows are never a good sign, and add it group of scary birds – something bad is going to fall on us soon."

End of Chapter 23.

* * *

_More about Greenleaf will show in the next chapter._


	24. Chapter 24

_Forgive me for the long time. A reminded it's a Total AU story, don't like it, don't read._

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

**BS24**

_Back at the palace..._

Elrond prepared herb tea for the princeling, but before letting him drink it, he examined Elladan's form, and was glad that the bleeding had stopped.

Elrond reached the elfling, lift his head, and whispered to his ears, "Open your mouth, Greenleaf."

Greenleaf's shaky mouth opened, though Legolas' eyes were closed, and Elrond slipped the herbs tea inside his mouth. He whispered comforting words, in hopes that would ease the battle inside him.

Elrond watched Legolas every minute, concern in his eyes, but then when he sensed his elder son stir and he was by his side quickly.

"Adar?" Elladan asked, trying to focus his eyes on his Adar's form, which was seemed doubled in his eyes.

"Ion?" Elrond could feel his heart missing some beats.

"Ada, there are two of you." Elladan replied as he tried to reach his hand to his Adar, but only grabbed the air.

Elrond sighed heavily. The concussion was as bad as he thought.

"You need to rest, ion-nin." Elrond assured him, as he laid him back in the bed.

"L… Legolas?" Elladan asked with shaking voice, as he feared for his friend while he tried to focus of his Adar's image.

"He is in my capable hands, ion-nin, I will make sure that he is all right." Elrond assured him, and laid him back on the white pillow, "You need more rest, and when you will feel much better I will let you to help me, but you need to rest, you are still weak."

"But… Ada… I want to… help." Elladan protested to his Adar.

Elrond grinned at his son, as he held up his hand to him, "How many fingers do you see?"

Elladan stared at the hand before him, he was not sure, he still saw double, though he took a gamble, and answered, "Three?"

"Nay, ion-nin, it was four," Elrond replied. "Sleep, ion, the rest will make you feel better."

**

* * *

**

**Later**…

Elrond watched the elfling and noticed how Legolas moved his head from side to side, like he was caught in nightmares. Elrond soon was on his feet and besides the elfling's side. He tried to ease the nightmares, so that elfling could find it easier to rest.

The healer placed his hand on Legolas' forehead; he sighed heavily when his hand almost burned up because of the heat.

He had feared Greenleaf would be facing fever, and he had to deal with it.He needed to continuously give him liquids and attend to his wounds to keep away infection.

"Live, Greenleaf, live, your Adar needs you now more than ever. You are his life." Elrond whispered in the elfling's ears, hoping that he would hear the words.

**BS24**

_Somewhere at Mirkwood_

Estel was scared; these filthy creatures abducted him from his family.

He tried to beat them and hit them with his legs and hands, but nothing seemed to work.

The boy was getting more frustrating and scared for his life.

Estel tried to remember the times when Lord Glorfindel and Erestor taught him and the twins what to do in case of the orcs or other evil creatures that they fought against.

The boy struggled to remember, though he could feel their filthy eyes watching him.

"They will come for me," he started to say.

Hope lit in his hazel eyes, "Aye, they will come for me."

End of Chapter 24.

* * *

_Update will be back as usual, weekly._


	25. Chapter 25

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

**BS25**

Estel glanced at the orcs in disgust. He tried to look away, but their stares were full of hunger..

The boy shivered from fear, and could feel his eyelids grow heavy. He tried to fight to stay awake but failed.

He remembered the time when the twins were in lessons with Lord Glorfindel, and he watched them with his foster Adar, Elrond.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come now, Elladan, Elrohir, show your adar what have you learned so far," Lord Glorfindel teased the twins, knowing how much the twins loved challenges._

_Estel jumped with excitement to see the twins in their learning, and called to his Adar to see it._

"_Ada, come and see, Elladan and Elrohir fighting against each other…" Estel called smiling, and yet he feared that they would hurt one another or rather worse._

"_Nothing bad is going to happen, Estel-nin." Elrond said, as he tried to assure the boy that nothing will go wrong, at least he hoped so._

_Elrond sat at the chair on the balcony and took Estel and placed him on his lap. Both watched as the twins dueled each other with wood swords._

"_Now, when I count to three, you bowed to each other and then duel, do I make myself clear?"_

"_Crystal as Dwarf's treasure." The twins' replies in unison._

_"Good, just do not do something that I would not do." Glorfindel warned them._

_The twins nodded, walked to each other, bowed, and then took steps back, waiting for Glorfindel to say the word._

"_One." _

_Elladan and Elrohir faced each other, their swords at the ready._

"_Two."_

_Silence filled the area, Estel held his breath._

"_Three."_

"_Breathe, Estel, if you want to watch them," Elrond said to him, as the boy's eyes widened, and the boy looked like he couldn't breathe._

_Estel started to breathe slow and easy, his eyes never leaving the twins._

_Elladan raised his sword, and moved closer to his brother and started to fight, though Elrohir tried to defend himself against the other who wants to show their Adar his skill.._

"_Ada, look at Elrohir, he is a good fighter," Estel said, while his eyes were on Elladan who was intent on fighting._

"_Elladan." Glorfindel warned him. Elrond was also glaring at his son. _

"_Aye, gwador, listen to him," Elrohir said to his twin, with a bit of a sneer in his voice while he defended himself time after time._

_Elrohir looked at his wood sword with a bit of fear, as every successful deflection of Elladan's sword, his own sword was being destroyed. Elrohir feared he would not be able to defend himself if he had no sword._

_Then with his last swing of his sword, Elrohir could feel remains of his sword fall,leaving only the handle in his hand. He ducked the next attack that came from Elladan._

_Estel moved his hands to cover his eyes, he did not want to see what was going to happen._

_Elrond held the boy as he stood, staring at Glorfindel._

_Glorfindel walked behind the elf, grabbing the sword from his hand, and said to him, "Come with me, Elladan…"_

"_What did I do?" Elladan asked with innocence upon his face._

"_If you do not know, then I guess that I need to show you in private, now come along…"_

_Elladan followed him with no looking back._

"_You have done well, Elrohir. I know that your half wants some attention from me, but I will not until he learns how to respect us and you, ion." Elrond said as he clasped the young elf's shoulder._

"_Hannon-le, Adar." Elrohir thanked, and took the boy from his Adar._

_**End of Flashback**_

Estel whispered in his sleep, "I miss you…" and let the tears falling down his cheeks.

**BS25**

Following the trail of the orcs, the king, guards and one of the twins looked in the area while the scary birds flew away from there.

"What are our chances to find him, K… sorry, Thranduil?" Elrohir asked as he could feel the fear fill his body.

"Our chances are good, young one, we will find him!"

"Then, after you, Thranduil, let us move into the shadows and bring him back," Elrohir said with determination as he tried to get the fear from his body.

"Ride with me, Elrohir," Thranduil said to him. "I gave your Adar my word I'd keep you safe, and as you know, his hands are already busy as he had two patients, and he does not need another one."

Elrohir smiled, as he knew how stubborn his half is when caring and dealing with the wounds. Elladan always complain.

"What?" Thranduil asked as he noticed the smile.

"You are right, Adar hands are full, and I do pity Adar that he needs to deal with stubborn Elladan."

"Now, this is interesting. Tell me about it while we are riding, it will pass the time," Thranduil suggested.

Elrohir nodded, and started to tell.

_**Flashback**_

_Galloping horses had been heard and Elrond left the house in a hurry, as Elrohir and Estel followed him.._

_Lord Glorfindel rode while holding the limp shape of Elladan tightly in his hands._

"_What happened?" Elrond asked as he came closer; and Glorfindel halted his horse._

_Glorfindel sighed before he answered._

"_Your son did not hear my words, and the orcs hurt him," Glorfindel replied and then added with a smile, "You have to teach this stubborn elf of yours."_

"_Do you not think that I know just how stubborn he has become?" Elrond asked him with a smile._

_He loved all his sons deeply, and he knew that Elladan just wanted to prove his worth. He needed to talk to him eye to eye, to let Elladan know, either way, he did not wish to lose his son._

"_Bring him to my room," Elrond said to Glorfindel, and then turned to Elrohir, "Boil water and bring it to the room, Estel you're with me."_

_Elrond walked back to the house, leaving the doors open so that Glorfindel would not have to deal with both doors and Elladan at the same time._

_Glorfindel placed Elladan softly in the bed, and watched his lord in his work, while the boy sat on the chair._

_A few minutes later, Elrohir came with the boiling water, and placed it upon the desk near the bed. Then he gathered the boy into his arms, and sat down in the chair with Estel in his lap. Both were watching the scene in front of their eyes._

"_Ada?" Elladan called as he could felt his Adar's hands on him._

_The elf wondered where he was, and then he asked his Adar._

"_Adar, what are you doing in my hunting trip?" Elladan asked._

_To Elrond he sound confused._

"_Elladan, ion-nin, you are at home, you are not in hunting trip anymore." Elrond replied with smile._

"_But I feel fine, Ada." Elladan tried to assure him, as he raised his torso from the bed._

"_Nay, you are not, ion," Elrond said to him, as he pressed his stubborn son back on the bed, and added, "You have a concussion, ion-nin, and where did you got this nasty bruise?"_

"_What nasty bruise?" Elladan said worriedly._

_He noticed his Adar's hands moving upon his body; he could feel the pain as he touched one of the bruises, "Oh, this one… aw… ADA!" Elladan called loudly as he flinched. He pushed his fathers hands away._

"_So, do you want to tell me where you have been hit?" Elrond asked._

"_Umm, my head, and my side; I tried to save Glorfindel from those nasty orcs." Elladan replied._

_Glorfindel coughed and he stared at Elladan. He knelt beside the injured elf, and whispered, "Who saves who young elf?"_

_Elrond smiled as he watched the lord and his son. He looked over his shoulder, noticed the giggles that came from Elrohir and Estel, he could not help but to laugh as well._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well, I will find Estel and return to Imladris. Then we will see that stubborn brother of yours." Thranduil said to Elrohir.

Elrohir smiled, "I know Elladan is full of surprises, but when the time of evil came, he took his duty very seriously."

End of Chapter 25.


	26. Chapter 26

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

**BS26**

Estel slept, though not peacefully. He could hear the orcs, though he did not understand what they are saying.

He could feel their filthy hands on him, but tried not to open his eyes, not wishing to look at their faces.

"_I say we should eat him_." One of the orcs said, his hand gripping the boy's shoulder tightly.

Estel tried to bear the pain, but with no success. He opened his eyes, and from his mouth a scream rang out.

_**Crack**_

His shoulder popped from its place and in that moment, the boy lost consciousness, and let the darkness engulf him.

**BS26**

King Thranduil and Elrohir tracked the trail that the orcs left, but still there was no sign.

"They are ahead of us," Elrohir sighed heavily, "I hope Estel is all right…"

"We will gaining at them, young one." Thranduil assures to him with encourage voice.

"I know." Elrohir whispered, but his mind had other thought.

Thranduil noticed how the light seemed to be fading from the elf's eyes and asked, "What is it, Elrohir?"

"I still fear that I am going to lose him." Elrohir replied, not meeting the king's gaze.

"Tell me about him." Thranduil asked, and moved his horse closer to Elrohir.

Elrohir swallowed the lump in his throat, and then he spoke.

_**Flashback**_

_Elladan and Elrohir watched from the balcony as the boy jumped around, making the lords crazy by his play. They were helpless, as the boy seemed gifted with lots of energy_

"_He is going to be the death of me." Elrond mumbled, as he tried to catch the boy._

_The twins heard their Adar, and went to his side._

"_Ada, Estel is a good child, why should he be your death?" Elladan asked, hiding his smile from his Adar._

"_I know that, but did you see how much energy he has?" the lord asked, as his eyes locked on the running child._

"_We both see it, Adar. He is the only one that can make us tired, but he will not be the death of us, we love him." The twins spoke in unison, and then parted, as Elrohir ran to catch his brother._

_Elrond stared at the chase in front of him, and smiled as Estel giggled and teased Elrohir that he will not catch him._

"_Estel loves to play…" Elladan suddenly said, and then left to catch the boy too._

_Elrond smiled and then walked to the balcony, and entered the house. He went to the kitchen and asked the maid to prepare a lunch for his sons; he had a feeling that they would need it._

_Then the lord left the house, heading outside to find his sons on the ground, tickling the boy in his ribs, and Estel cried and begged them to stop, laughing till tears came to his eyes._

_The twins laughed too, hearing Estel's giggles filled their heart with light and deep love for the boy that filled their life with hope._

"_Lunch is ready!" Elrond announced and watched as the boy struggled to get away from them._

"_Oh, no you do not, little brother, I am going first…" Elrond teased Estel, and kept tickling him._

_Estel giggled and slipped away from his brother's hands and passed his Adar, as he ran to the house._

_Elrohir hurried after the boy, and heard his Adar's words, "Clean him first, and then eat."_

"_Come, little brother," Elrohir caught the boy, and taking him to the river first, "Let's wash the dirt from you, and maybe have some fun with the water."_

_Estel giggled and once they entered the river, the boy splashed water over Elrohir, and Elrohir fought back, laughing at the boy._

"_**They**__ will be the death of me." Elrond said, as he walked to the river, but was a far from it, not wanting them to get him wet._

"_They? Then I am safe" Elladan smiled at him, and walked toward the house, and called to his brothers, as he teased them, "It seems that I will go first to lunch, little brothers." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Thranduil smiled and understood, as he remembered his son as they played together and his heart lightened as he watched Greenleaf smile.

"What games do you play with him? Estel sounds like he has a free spirit." Thranduil asked, and thought that maybe he could distract Elrohir while they would trying to find the boy.

"He indeed has a free spirit, and he is the one that teaches us his games, while we should do chores, but Ada understands, and lets us play with him." Elrohir replied.

"I believed that your Adar enjoyed every moment of it."

A scream. Cold blood scream, as the birds fly over their heads.

"Estel…" Elrohir said with fear, as he prayed for the Valar to keep his little brother safe.

"Come, mellon-nin, let us find your little brother, and bring him back safe." Thranduil said to him, as he led the group toward the noise.

Elrohir hurried his horse after the king, and truly hoped that Estel was all right.

**BS26**

_Back to the healer's room…_

Elladan could feel the pain easily going away. He rubbed his head slightly, and then he stared at his Adar, noticing how Greenleaf looked so pale.

"Ada?" Elladan asked.

Elrond hurried to his son's side, and asked him, "How are you doing, ion-nin?"

"The headache is gone…" Elladan replied, his eyes still locked on the elfling form, and he asked his Adar with concerned, "How is Legolas?"

Elrond sighed heavily, and replied to his son, "Not good, and I hope that I can save him."

"Ada," Elladan said, and corrected him, "There is no _I_, **we **will save him."

"Are you certain that you are all right, ion?" Elrond asked.

"I am, Adar, the pain is over." Elladan sat on the bed, and then tried to stand up, only find vertigo hit him, Elrond was there to catch him from falling.

"Rest, ion, after you will have some food in you, then you will help me." Elrond suggested.

Elladan nodded, as he was agree with his Adar's suggestion, he was indeed very hungry.

End of Chapter 26.


	27. Chapter 27

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

**BS27**

Estel could feel himself being dragged. The pain was still burning in his dislocated shoulder, and it pained him to move it.

"Please… Adar… twins… save me…" he pleaded with a weak voice.

"_Have you learn nothing boy?_" the orc asked him, laughing at the helpless boy, and added with smirked and evil face, "_No one will come to save you, you are our prisoner_…"

Estel started to thrash around, trying to get away from the orc's tight hands, but with no success. The pain in his shoulder made him lose his struggle, and he could feel new pain through his legs.

He could not move any more.

Their hands trapped him. Once he tried to move his legs, it hurt more than he thought it would.

He could not get away from them; he felt his hope fading., He did not see his brothers or his Adar. He was scared and he was alone.

**BS26**

_Imladris_

Elrond sat upon the chair, and let his mind go back in time as he thought about Estel, and hoped that he did not lose hope.

He remembered one time when the boy was helpless, but the twins and he could do nothing about it.

_**Flashback**_

_Lord Elrond walked toward the river; he sat beside the edge, breathing the cold fresh air upon his face. He smiled._

_Then of all the sudden he heard shouts, but did not know where they came from._

_He turned around when he could feel other presence coming behind him._

"_Elrond, mellon-nin, let your sons deal with it, they grow up fast, and they should know how they could handle it by themselves." Erestor advised to the lord._

"_What happened, Erestor?" Elrond asked._

_He did not love it at all._

"_Estel, he fell down the river; we do not know the reason," Erestor replied, noticing the expression upon his lord's face, and added, "I saw Elladan and Elrohir jump into the river, and then I came to look for you, my lord."_

_Elrond nodded, and watched the scene with his heart missing a beat._

_Elladan and Elrohir brought Estel's limp body from the river to the soft warm welcoming sand, and tried to work as their Adar told them._

_Elrond only stared at the twins with his heart full of pride, and a single tear left his eyes. He was a proud father._

_He smiled as he noticed the boy stir, holding himself from doing anything, as he could hear Erestor's words repeated in his mind._

_Aye, his sons just made him proud, his eyes lightened as he continued to watch over them._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Do not worry, ion, help is on the way. Just do not let them be near you..." Elrond prayed, and then he set his eyes back on his patients.

Elladan stirred as he heard his Adar praying, "A-da?" he called.

Elrond was at his side, and asked, "How do you feel, ion-nin?"

"Better, Adar." Elladan replied and tried to sit, hoping that he would not get dizzy again.

Elrond watched as he tried to sit. "How are you doing? Feeling any dizziness?"

"Nay, Ada, I think it passed." Elladan replied, getting his sight clear upon the unmoved form of his friend.

"How is he, Adar?" Elladan asked, while he locked his eyes upon Princeling Greenleaf.

"No change, ion," Elrond sighed. "I missed Estel, and I hope that he is all right."

"I hope so too, Adar." Elladan said, as his eyes were still locked on Legolas.

End of Chapter 27.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's short, but I will do my best to make it longer next week, and more about my precious elf... (grin)_


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Forgive me for not update for so much - I was busy - writing at National Novel Writing in Month - and I WON! So my Novel which is not finish, will start post at Jan08._

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

**BS28**

Lord Elrond watched the elfling on the bed, then his eyes turned to his son's bed, watching him as well with a heavy concern.

"_Nana…_" Princeling Greenleaf called.

Lord Elrond was near his bed sitting in the chair, as he watched the princeling as he mumbled, and his head moved from side to side.

The healer moved his hand to the princeling's brow, and he could feel a heavy heat that radiated from the small body.

Lord Elrond understood now why the princeling had not yet healed; the fever that was in the elfling's body might be caused by a severe infection or the poison might still be in his body.

He sighed heavily and tried to get the elfling's respond, "Greenleaf?" he needed him to drink an herbs tea as soon as possible, so he could check the wound he had, or let him at least drinking enough tea to remove all the poison that might be left in his body.

Though the only response from the elfling, "_Nana… help… me…_"

Elrond wondered what was on the elfling's mind. He was so deeply busy with that line of thought, that when he heard his own son, it almost caused him to jump.

"Ada?" Elladan asked with deep concern, as he watched his Adar staring down at his friend form without moving.

Elrond turned to his son, observing his condition, he asked, "How are you doing, ion-nin?"

Elladan only nodded, his eyes were locked on his friend's form, "How is he?"

"Worst than he was before, my son." Elrond replied, "The poison is still in his body, and _both_ of us need him to know that he should fight hard against the poison, and not let the black fill his body, we need to make sure that he is drinking lots of herb tea."

Elladan left the bed slowly as he tried to get his balance back. He gathered himself together, sighed heavily after taking a deep breath, and then he walked toward Legolas' bed. He observed for the first time the wounds, scratches that covered the elfling's form. He could tell Legolas was not healing as he should.

Elladan leaned down, thinking that he heard something and noticed that his Adar came near him, and hearing the way Legolas was breathing.

The princeling seemed to gasp for air as he started to struggle.

Elladan did not wish to lose time as he leant closer to the princeling's ear, and told him with firm, but shaky voice, "Fight, mellon-nin, you have to fight."

Elrond smiled a bit for his son's action, and said nothing as Legolas still gasped for air, and he started to pray for Namo, the Lord of Mandos Halls, to let go of the princeling's body, as he was needed in his family and friends.

Elladan heard the prayer, and continued to tell to his friend to fight, "Your Adar needs you as much as you need him, mellon-nin, and Estel, Elrohir and I miss you as our best friend, and Ada loves you like his own son, as brother to us… please mellon-nin, fight against the poison, as you are most needed."

Greenleaf heard the blurry voice through the dark fog in his mind; he really tried to hear it clearly, though the fog came closer and closer to his mind, and he did not know how to stop it.

The voice kept reaching to his ears, listening to the voice, soft and yet determined voice calling him, and blurrily he heard the words, 'fight', and 'your Adar loves you', but he still was not seemed to know their meaning as his stomach hurt, his whole body hurt.

Elrond took notice when he saw the princeling move his head from side to side; and open his mouth like he is going to say something. Yet, not a sound came from Legolas.

The lord watched how his son worked non- stop to keep the elfling from giving up, as he kept asking him to fight. Elrond smiled and the pride that he had for his son grew more and more. He would tell Elladan how proud he was when the time was right.

"Ada?" Elladan called as he noticed his Adar's eyes lay upon his face.

Elrond shook his head, and stared at his son, waiting him to continue.

"Is something wrong, Ada?" Elladan asked as he scanned his Adar face.

"Everything is all right, and you are doing good by letting Legolas know that he is not alone." Elrond replied with a smile.

"But Ada," Elladan started to say, "He does not seemed to acknowledge my words, how could you say that I am doing good?"

Elrond sighed heavily, "You are doing good. I tried to reach him, but he barely moved or stirred, and as you kept telling him to fight, he moved his head and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something…"

Elladan remembered the words that left from Greenleaf's mouth, "But he did say something Ada, he called for his Nana to help him."

Elrond moved closer to his son and clasped Elladan shoulders, and waited for him to do the same.

Elladan clasped his hands upon his Adar's shoulders and stared at his Adar's eyes, not knowing why and what the lord wished to do next.

"Elladan, ion, do not lay on despair in the beginning, if you have hope let Princeling Greenleaf see it too. If you lost hope, he could sense your voice and not even bother to fight, you must have the faith and hope so he could fight nevertheless the demons of the poison, and to vanish it fast from his body," Elrond stopped and his eyes kept locked on him, watching for understanding "_We_ would make certain that he would have to fight, and that we have a lot of faith and hope in him, all right?"

Elladan swallowed and he understood his Adar's words. He did realized that he had lost the hope to see his friend back again, laughing in that moment that he barely got any respond from him.

"I understand, Ada, and _we_ will not let him have any chance to give up and let the poison took control on his body," Elladan replied and then he added with cheerful voice, "I will cheer him up, telling him of what troubles my brothers ran into, as he might only needs to hear the stories, to let him know that he is not alone while you will give into him some of your herbs tea to at least give him another source of power that he would fight against the poison and the demons inside."

Elrond smiled, and squeezed his son's shoulders.

"Hannon-le, Adar, for your words. I suppose that I did lose my hope at that moment." Elladan admitted.

**BS28**

The search party hurried over to the screaming.

Elrohir's heartbeat faster and faster, scared of the screaming. His mind started to pull on thoughts of the worst-case scenario of what would cause that cold-blooded scream to be.

After the line of trees, they finally saw the orcs covering a small form; their mouths were filled with blood, lots of blood.

Thranduil watched Elrohir as he did noticed the orcs with their mouths filled with the red liquid. He wished to say anything to ease the pain and the hurt that been laid upon the elf who seemed frozen in place, but he did not know of what he should say.

End of Chapter 28.


	29. Chapter 29

**Reply to Anon. Review:**

**Harmoy:**_ I try to e-mail you but i got it back: Thank you for your review, and for your question - the story is not finished yet. Hugs and Kisses Have a great week and keep smiling._

**Broken Spirit 29**

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

Warning: Possible of Tissues Alert.

_Thranduil watched Elrohir as he noticed the orcs, their mouths filled with the red liquid. He wished to say anything to ease the pain and the hurt that been laid upon the elf who seemed frozen in place, but he did not know what he should say._

"Please tell me it is not Estel…" Elrohir mumbled to himself, and to the king he sounded like he was begging.

Thranduil sighed heavily as he moved with the guards to the orcs, slaying them one after another with no mercy.

Then the king turned his head around, noticed the frozen body of Elrohir still settled on the horse. He motioned to the guard to stay next to Master Elrohir, not leaving him alone incase something happened.

Thranduil then found himself staring at the slaughtered orcs that covered his land with blood, though some orcs seemed to cover or hide something or someone beneath them.

The king dismounted his horse and walked near the dead orc and moved his hands to see what was hidden, and noticed the bloodied form of Estel.

He took the boy into his hands and told his royal guard, "Take two guards with you and ride back to the palace, alert the healer, Lord Elrond, that his son was hurt and make sure that everything is ready for our return!"

The guard nodded, and then he motioned to two guards to follow him.

Thranduil watched them go, and then he sighed. He mounted his horse with the help of his guards while he held the boy in his warm hands, and then he rode slowly to where Elrohir was still motionless.

"Elrohir…" Thranduil started to call, his hands stroking blindly in Estel's hair, and added, "I found your brother…"

This caused a reaction from Elrohir, and he blinked few times before he stared at the king, and then to what he held in his hands.

"Estel?" Elrohir called, his voice choked with emotion.

He got no response of the boy.

Elrohir tried again, as he touched Estel's bruised cheek gently. He did not to hurt his brother more that he was already.

"Forgive me…" Elrohir said as he lowered his head.

"Why?" A raspy voice though very weak left the boy's mouth.

"Why what?" Thranduil asked the boy, not knowing what the question is all about.

"Why… for… forgive… you…?" Estel asked, and coughed from the pain in his throat.

Elrohir opened the canteen and helped his brother take slow sips of water, and stared at the boy before he answered, "Forgive me for not saving you sooner, my dear brother."

Estel raised his head a bit, staring at his brother and noticing how it seemed that his brother avoided his eyes, he said to him with weak voice, "But you did save me, you and the king!"

"But I failed you…" Elrohir started to say, only to be cut by King Thranduil who held his voice calm but stern with care, "You did not failed your brother, young one, you care for him. I on the other hand failed my own son as I thought about the past as I lost my wife, and let the fear of losing another family member, in that case, my son controlled me, and now he hates _me_."

Elrohir stared at the king with his mouth open like he wished to say something and yet nothing left from his mouth. He closed his mouth, seemed defeated as he lowered his head over the boy with concerned in his eyes.

"It will be all right, Estel… you will see…" Elrohir tried to cheer the boy up, as he saw how tears falling from his crystal eyes, and his heart ached to see him like this.

Thranduil ached for the crying boy, as he could feel a lone tear flowing from his eyes and down his cheek.

The boy stared at the king as he felt something wet his face, and gave Thranduil a bittersweet smile, and said with a weak voice, "It is all right to cry… my king…" and then Estel went limp, surrounded by the darkness that hunted him since the orcs gave him a lot of pain.

"But I am not crying," Thranduil told to Elrohir as he could felt the presence of the young elf staring at him with concern. "I am not crying… just to see him hurt, I remembered my own son…"

Elrohir still stared at the king with his concerned eyes. He was not convinced at all, and Estel's words to the king confirmed his thoughts. Elrohir kept his thoughts to himself, later he would tell the king that he felt Legolas was still living. He knew if he had died, it would destroy the king.

**BS29**

While in the palace, Elrond and Elladan struggled not to lose hope in healing Princeling Greenleaf.

Elladan stared at his friend, with glimpse of fear, afraid to touch him, afraid to speak, as his friend seemed so lifeless and pale; His Adar told him that he was regaining some color, but to him he still seemed pale like the moon.

"Talk to him, ion-nin; he needs to know that you are there for him, so he will fight against the demons, against the infection. Be his friend." Elrond suggested softly, hoping to guide his son to not lose hope.

Elladan nodded to his Adar's words, and then he moved closer so his lips barely touched Legolas' pale ears, as he spoke the words.

"Fight, mellon-nin, you are not alone," Elladan said, and then he added, "Me and Adar are here, and your Ada, Estel and Elrohir cannot wait to see your blue sea eyes staring at us. We miss your golden smile, bright and piercing through the shadows in our heart."

Elrond nodded, and wondered of how truly the words Elladan had spoken were true.

"You must fight!" Elladan whispered; as he cannot bring himself speak loud and with stern voice. He swallowed the lump down his throat.

End of Chapter 29.


	30. Chapter 30

**Broken Spirit 30**

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: oli...x

The doors were slammed open, and Elrond found himself staring at the guards that had hurried to tell him what was wrong.

"What is it that bring you here breathless?" Elrond asked, handing each a drink of water, hoping it would help them regain their breath.

"We bear a message from our king, Lord Elrond," one of the guards replied after he gathered some air, and began breathing steadily, and then he added, "We found the boy…"

Elrond sighed in relief, at least they had found _his boy_, and he could not bring himself to hear of what they said next, until he heard a cry came from Elladan.

"WHAT? WHY DID YOU NOT BRING HIM WITH YOU?" Elladan asked with a harsh, yet accusing voice to the guards.

The guards did not know what answer to give to this outburst of Elladan's.

Elrond stepped toward his son, and could swear that he saw a sparkle of rage in Elladan's eyes.

"Be at ease, ion," Elrond told him, and then he added softly, "They have only done what their king ordered them to do, and I believe that we should be ready for the boy's coming, along with Thranduil and Elrohir."

"But we do not know about Estel's condition, Adar." Elladan muttered.

"Elladan, now it is not the time for this, you need to leave the anger elsewhere, and to focus on what is in front of you." Elrond told him.

"Tell us of what you are going to need, Lord Elrond." One of the guards spoke to him, while waiting to hear about their new assignments.

Elrond turned around, and found himself staring at the unmoving body of Princeling Greenleaf, and then over the soaked bandages that he left on the floor, as a decision filled his mind.

He turned back to the guards and then started to order them, "I need water, and I need to clean the room, which is needs to be clear, and not dirty as it now, before my son arrives."

The guards nodded and then left casting a look over their shoulders at the still form on the bed.

Elladan faced his father with concerning eyes, and a shaking voice, he asked, "What… what-if?"

Elrond knew what was on his son's mind and tried not to assume the worst until he saw with his own eyes.

"Quit thinking this way, my son," Elrond told him softly and then he added, "Do not lose hope on your brother, he loves us, he would fight only to be with us."

Elladan nodded, as he understood the words that his father told him, and now Elladan could not stand and do nothing, he was impatient for the arrival of his brothers and the king.

"Help me, Elladan, until your brothers comes, I need you to stay close to Legolas, keep telling him that he needs to fight, he needs to know that he is not alone." Elrond told his son, as he noticed that the princeling's form seemed not to move even if one of them stood next to him and spoke to the Prince.

Elladan moved closer toward his friend's form, his eyes being locked to his, though Legolas's eyes were closed, and in that moment, Elladan had the greatest fear of all.

'How do I know if Legolas is still amongst the living? How should I deal with the pain if he is dead? I do hope that at least Estel is all right… but I do wonder of what will be the feeling of losing my best friend? Would it be like losing my nana?' Elladan asked himself, not daring to answer the questions that his mind had conjured up, fearing the answer would be to horrifying.

**BS30**

Thranduil kept holding the boy with firm hands, while Elrohir rode beside him with wary eyes, scanning the bruises that covered his brother, he felt useless, not knowing what to do and say anymore.

Estel was unconscious which made Elrohir act anxiously all the way back to the palace, and Thranduil tried his best to at least calm him down.

"Elrohir," Thranduil called as he noticed how concern the elf beside him looked though he tried to hide it, then he asked, "What is this thing that hunts you down, and lets your spirit be gone?"

Elrohir did not reply at first, and then he looked at the King, and replied with shaking voice, "I… I… fear that I am going to lose him… I… do… not wish to lose my little brother… I should have come sooner…"

"You will not lose him, and I believe that your father and your other half will do their best to save him, and you should not lose hope on him… remember the great time that you two had together, and do not rely on despair as I did with my son, which only led him to get away from me." Thranduil told him.

Elrohir nodded, though he said nothing.

"You should remember that time too, Thranduil, and not lose hope of who you love." Elrohir told the king after a moment of thinking.

"That I will do, mellon-nin," Thranduil thanked him as he started his horse to a faster pace, and Elrohir followed him, and then the king added, "There is always hope for our beloved ones, and I believed that is why your Adar called the boy 'Estel' as the boy gave him hope as he had already lost two elves that he loved, and the boy was the one that gave him strength as you and your brothers gave him some faith and honor, remember that, Master Elrohir."

Elrohir only nodded, and a smile was soon placed on his face.

End of Chapter 30.


	31. Chapter 31

Broken Spirit 31

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: oli

A/N: Special chapter. Might need some tissues, and it's sort of a companion to: 

**Adar & Ion: Go Fish!**

Elrohir and Thranduil rode hard with the rest of the guards towards the palace.

The king was worried about the boy's condition, the boy was showing no signs, and from time to time he had to urge the boy to breath, as he seemed to be having problems with it.

"We need to hurry…" Thranduil said with a concerned voice.

Elrohir stared at his little brother, noticing how Estel struggled with each breath that he took, and he hoped that his Adar could help him.

Elrohir nodded at the king, as both rode at full speed, pushing their horses harder and faster, only stopping as they arrived at the stable, and letting the stable lads take care of their amounts.

The door of the healer's room was opened and they could hear Elrond's orders from the hallway. Thranduil's heart missed a beat, as he feared that he might lose his son after all.

Elladan was the first to walk toward the guests that he saw at the door. Though he did turn his back to his unmoving friend as he walked.

Elladan though did not miss the locked eyes of the king toward the unmoving form of the princeling; he tried to ignore it, as he moved toward the unconscious boy in the king's arms.

"Is Estel all right?" Elladan asked with concern.

"He will be all right, young one, once your Adar sees to him." Thranduil told him with grace, and then he took a chair, and sat, looking toward his son, as tears started falling from his eyes.

Elrond read the concerned in the king's eyes, but did not know what to say as he didn't have an answer himself.

"Thranduil," Elrohir caught the king's attention, and then he added, "Talk to him, say something, it might help," he sighed and then he continued, "I know that my Adar and gwador tried, so there's only you left."

Thranduil then set his eyes upon his unmoving son.

Not knowing of what he should say, he let his mind sink into a sweet memory and it gave him something to lean on…

_The king sighed heavily, knowing that his elfling might be the death of him with all the running around he was doing, exploring everything that caught his eyes, and yet Princeling Greenleaf, never seemed to amaze him._

_Seeing his son run close to the river, an idea enlightened inside the king's head._

_"Greenleaf," Thranduil voice caught the elfling's attention as he continued, "Look what I found…" he pointed toward bees near the tree._

_The buzzing sound caught the elfling's ears, as Greenleaf moved away from the river, and starts to investigate the loud noise in the air._

_He saw his son running and trying to catch some of the bees in his hands, which making the King cringe with the thought of the pain it would cause if Legolas became stung._

_"Ion, come to me, and I will tell you a story of how the bee got a bite of me…" this caught the princeling attention, as Legolas ran toward his Adar, and sat on his lap eagerly wanting to know the story._

_"You got a bite from a bee, Adar?" Greenleaf asked with a soft voice and Thranduil could not stop his hand moving toward the golden hair and rubbed it consciously as he started telling the story._

_"Aye, I did, and you will never guess of whom saved my life…" Thranduil teased his son._

_"You will tell me if I will give you my pleading look, Ada…" Legolas said staring at the King with wide blue eyes and waiting for the information._

_Thranduil sighed heavily, it seemed that his son knew of his weakness, knowing that he was not going to win, the king added more._

_"It was Lord Elrond, do you remember him?"_

_"Aye and his sons… how could I forget Adar…? They scared the birds, and let them fly away…"_

_Thranduil smiled, fallen at that moment, he chuckles at the memory, and then set himself to the story that he started._

_"It had started when Ada took me to the forest, told me about bees and honey, I love honey. The taste is sweet, though though it made my hands sticky and it was hard to get rid of, I had to clean my hands well." Thranduil said, and looked at his son, waiting in case he had a question to ask but Greenleaf only stared at him._

_"I ran ahead toward the swarm the bees created at the tree they stayed, I did not feel the first sting of the bee, as I was too excited to see them, though I did not hear Ada calling my name over and over, as my sight blurred and all I could see was darkness…" Thranduil shivered at that thought, and stopped as he could not find the right words to continue._

_"I hate those flying bees… they hurt you Ada…" Greenleaf told him, and felt warm as his Adar hugged him tight._

_"You should not do this, ion, though you have to respect their area, and come to them when they let you, not before, as I got hurt, and show up with no thought at all… seemed as I let down the nature I live beside, and as they respect us, we need to respect them as well." Thranduil explained, not wishing his son to hate the bees._

_"I understand Ada."_

_"Good. Now would you wish to explain to your Ada why you almost cost him to panic as you ran toward the river?" Thranduil asked him with a smile._

_Greenleaf smiled back to his Ada, but did not reply, though he ran again toward the river, making his Ada comes after him…_

"It is good to see you smile, mellon-nin." Elrond said, as he tried to comfort the king.

Thranduil seemed angry at himself, he should not smile not until he would see his elfling smiling and playing with him.

"I should not smile… remembering a good time, like he is dead…" Thranduil mumbled.

Elrohir heard the king's rant, and hurried to aid his Adar whom seemed speechless at that time.

"Ada, help Elladan tend Estel, while I stay with Thranduil." Elrohir said, focusing his eyes upon the king.

Elrond nodded to his son, and left to tend the boy, knowing that Elladan would keep even the maids away from Estel.

Elrohir took another chair and sat beside the king, the elf tried to read his face, but it seemed that the king knew of how the block him well.

But the king seemed to forget that the eyes are the mirror of the soul, and the sorrow and the happy memories were shining through the Kings eyes and Elrohir could see it.

"Thranduil, talk to him about the good memories, do not let yourself sink back into grief." Elrohir hoped that this would guide the king to do something for his son.

"What should I tell him? I know that I am not a great Adar like Elrond is with you…" Thranduil mumbled in agony, as the words that Greenleaf shouted and ran away returned to his mind.

"Are you telling me now that you are giving up on him?" Elrohir asked and stared at the king with astonishment.

There was a hesitation in the air.

End of Chapter 31.


	32. Chapter 32

Broken Spirit 32

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Aranel

**BS32**

"Elrohir!"

The young elf turned around as he heard his Adar's voice, noticing the emotions that showed in his father's features. He moved towards the boy's bed, letting his Adar deal with the king.

"Thranduil, you should not give up on your son – not now, when he needs you as much as you need him." Elrond told him, hoping to motivate him on.

"How would he need me, when he ran away from me, when he said he hated me…?" Thranduil did not turn as he shared his thoughts with his friend.

"You must take it one step at a time. Give him time, and be there for him when he needs you." Elrond replied gently, hoping that his friend would heed his advice.

With that, Lord Elrond moved to the other side of the bed; examining the elfling and giving him to drink of the herbal tea even though he was unconscious, hoping that the herbs could work and help him fight against the poison that hampered his healing.

He noticed the sweat that gathered on the elfling's head and started to wipe it. He could feel the heat radiating from him, and this made him work even more urgently. Legolas seemed to be growing much worse, somehow, and Elrond hoped that Thranduil would not get more panicky and lose hope like he already had.

Thranduil noticed the sudden movements and kept his eye on his friend and his every movement, though he still remained focused on his elfling, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

He gradually let his mind drift towards the past, when Legolas and he played a game that he eventually stopped after several horrible experiences. Thranduil certainly did not wished to face those same consequences…

_Thranduil took his elfling outside the palace. Both of them stared at the view in front of them, breathing the air, smelling the sweet scent of the flowers, letting their ears be serenaded by the birds' song, enjoying nature's symphony._

_"Greenleaf," Thranduil turned towards his son, "Elrond shared about a game that he has played, and I wish that both of us would play it as well."_

_"Game… what game Ada?" Legolas asked._

_"It is called 'Hide and Seek', ion, and the purpose of this game is to hide until I finish to count, and then I will come to seek you," Thranduil explained, and, noticing a hint of confusion in his son's features, he asked, "Would you like Galdor to join us in the game?"_

_The princeling only nodded._

_"Let us see, if we can distract Galdor from his duties… come my son, I need your aid…" Thranduil grinned, enjoying the sound of his son's giggles._

_The king and his son found the guard standing near a thick tree trunk, "Galdor," the king called, smiling when he got his guard's attention._

_"Is there anything I can help with, your Majesty?" The guard asked as he bowed._

_"Aye," Thranduil sighed heavily, and wondered when his loyal friend and guard would put aside _such formality_, "First you need to stop bowing to us, and then, I need you to join myself and a particularly precious elfling at a new game."_

_"But Ada…" Greenleaf called._

_"Yes, ion?" Thranduil asked, as he turned toward his precious elfling._

_"I am your only elfling." The princeling said in his sweetest voice._

_"That is exactly my point, precious elfling of my heart." Thranduil chuckled._

_"And what is my part in the game?" Galdor asked._

_"Well, as I explained to my sweet elfling, you will have to hide as I count, and then when I stop, I will need to find you." Thranduil explained to his friend._

_"If you find my hiding place first, would I be the one who loses?" Galdor asked._

_"Aye, you would be, but then the game would not be over, as I will need to search for every last one who's hiding, and when I find him, he is the winner." Thranduil replied._

_"And what will the winner get?" Galdor teased._

_"When we will get to it, I will tell you." Thranduil grinned at him and he glanced towards his elfling._

_"I am ready," Galdor announced, and then he turned to ask the princeling, "Are you ready? Found any unique places I should hide in too?"_

_Greenleaf only nodded, saying nothing._

_Thranduil stood near to a thick trunk and started counting, and, noting that his elfling was still around, he stopped and motioned for him to find a place to hide._

_Then when he could no longer feel his son's presence, the king smiled broadly and started the hunt for his friend and son._

_Galdor was easily to find. Thranduil smiled at him as he found him holding his long bow behind a short bush. _

_Galdor grinned back in return, teasingly adding that he would remember the mistake that he made and would act wisely the next time. The king only chuckled._

_Both searched for missing elfling, whose presence was nigh, but yet they wondered why they could not find him or why, when they called his name, he did not answer._

_Thranduil and Galdor wandered around the area where they could felt the close presence of the princeling, but as the sun seemed to slip away, engulfed by the shadows, worry soon showed on the king's features – worry at the danger that might come._

_The king was afraid and did not even want to think about what could happen. He recalled the scene that he had seen, with pain in his eyes, as the orcs murdered his beautiful wife…_

_Galdor noticed the change in his friend's face, and tried to encourage the king, "He is probably all right, mellon nin," and noticing that it did not help, he suggested, "Maybe you should tell him that he won, and that you just gave up trying."_

_Thranduil turned to him, and Galdor could see the light soon returning to the king._

_"Greenleaf, you won this game, I could not even find you, and you beat Galdor – he was so easy to find." Thranduil called, hoping to see where his elfling hid, but there was no one running through the woods._

_The king turned toward his friend and muttered, "It is not working."_

_"Then you should not give up; you should try another tactic, it might be of more help."_

_"Ion, are you hungry? Come along, and you have nothing to worry about the game. As the winner, you choose what you wish to eat, and tomorrow, I will play with you whatever you wish me to." Thranduil teased, hoped to see his elfling running to him this time._

_To his relief, the elfling's head popped up from behind the thick line of bushes, then the princeling crashed into his father and tackled him down to the ground._

_Beside the reunion stood a grinning guard, who drank in the sight with a lone tear falling from his eyes._

With that recollection, Thranduil moved his chair closer to the bed where his elfling lay.

Elrond noticed the movement and took a step back toward Estel's bed after he was done caring for the princeling.

Thranduil broke down before them, as he moved his hand toward his son's pale skin, letting the tears flow freely as he mumbled again and again, "I am so sorry… I am so sorry…"

End of Chapter 32.


	33. Chapter 33

**Reply to Anon Reviews:**

**Anonymous:** _Thank you for your reviewing it, glad to know that you love it. Deeply sorry for the long wait. *Hugs & Kisses* Have a great day/night and keep smiling,_

* * *

For disclaimers and summary, check in previous chapters.

Beta: Aranel

* * *

33.

Elrohir hid his smile as the king broke down before them.

It seemed that, finally, the king was starting to understand his faults – he should never have dealt with Legolas that way – and the young elf hoped to see his friend smiling and playing, enjoying life again.

There was a slight movement from Estel's bed, and the _peredhils_watched, holding their breaths, as Estel tried to move his hand slowly.

"Ouch…" the boy cried as his shoulder burned in pain.

"Do not move your hand, Estel…" Elladan said gently to his little brother, trying to soothe him.

Estel nodded and stared into his brother's gray eyes.

From the side, Elrohir could see the hurt and the pain as the tears squeezed out from the boy's eyes.

"We are here for you little brother… and we will not let anyone hurt you…" Elrohir said to him, a fierce love showing in his eyes.

"L… Legolas?" Estel asked weakly. In spite of the pain, he wanted to know how his friend was doing.

"He will be all right now," Elrohir assured him, hoping that would be true.

"Is that so?" Estel mumbled drowsy, his gaze directed at the blue eyes in front of him.

Elrohir nodded and watched his little brother drift off.

"Estel is finally asleep, adar," Elrohir told his father, while his twin continued what he had meant to ask, "How is Thranduil coping?"

"He will be all right, ion-nin, just give him time," Elrond replied.

* * *

Thranduil watched his son's head thrash from side to side. He eased his hand toward Legolas's forehead, trying to calm him down just as he saw Elrond did.

He could feel the heat radiating from his skin, and he turned, facing the Lord of Imladris with a worried expression.

"Is there anything that I could do to reduce the heat?" Thranduil asked the elf-lord.

"Have the maids to bring more water from the river; the cool water should help," Elrond suggested.

Thranduil nodded and called to Galdor, who stood at the doorway, watching them in silence.

"Ask the maids to do that; help them if needs be, " Thranduil ordered his guard.

"I will do as you wish, King Thranduil," Galdor affirmed and left.

Thranduil sighed heavily. Galdor was his friend, and right now, he needed a friend most, not a formal guard.

"He is doing his duty by protecting you," Elrond told the king.

Thranduil looked at the healer, and nodded.

Somehow Elrond seemed to have an inkling of his thoughts, and he had tried to warn him that he was being too harsh on his son. But he had chosen not to listen, and now, he had to deal with the consequences; now he had to watch his injured son, lying in the bed, battling the raging fever.

In his heart, he feared that things between him and his son would never be the same again. He had broken the bond between father and son, all because he had been grieving for his wife.

End of Chapter 33.


End file.
